Lemony Fresh SU One-Shots
by IanBlackwing
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Requests are taken, I'll write any ship in any scenario. HAVE AT IT! There will be trigger warnings before stories that involve sensitive topics, i.e., rape. Those chapters will also have brackets around the name, e.g., [Chapter #].
1. Cool Kids

Music pumping, bodies moving, breath heavy. Sour Cream looked over the warehouse, smiling as he directs the people with the press of a button, the addition of a beat, the combination of notes. [This is what it means to DJ,] he thinks. Looking out, he notices his two best friends dancing together. Jenny and Buck always had his back, and they were the best people he knew. What most people didn't know, is that they were a lot closer than just that.

As the dancing dies down and the crowd thins out, Sour Cream meets his friends out by Jenny's car before heading off to their favorite spot to hang out alone. Ever since Steven cleared out the moss, that grotto had become one of their favorite places to come hang out at night, not the least because of the fact that no one else came around. But that was certainly helpful as the three teens started stripping out of their clothes, tossing the garments into the car so they wouldn't get dirty before jumping into the water together.

Sour Cream watches as his companions slide through the water, and even in the inky blackness he knows what they look like. The way Jenny's skin shimmers when drenched in water or sweat, the flat plane of Buck's abs under his fingers...

Sour Cream grins as he swims up behind Jenny, cupping her breasts from behind and pressing himself against her. She gasps and laughs, shooting him a sultry glance and pressing her ass back to rub against him. It doesn't take Buck long to join them, moving in to kiss Jenny. He slides one hand between Jenny and Sour Cream, reaching down to grasp his length and make the blond boy gasp in pleasure.

The three break apart long enough to find their favorite alcove, a shelf of stone that sits about three inches under the water. Jenny lies down, her two favorite boys following her and peppering her body with kisses. She sighs under their ministrations, gasping lightly as Buck takes a nipple into his mouth and Sour Cream kisses his way down to her wet cunt. His tongue rasps along her outer lips, and very quickly she dissolves into moans.

After a few moments of this teasing, Buck moves in between her legs, sliding inside smoothly. They moan together, thrusting in practiced motions. Sour Cream steps up behind Buck and prods at his puckered rear, pushing inside and thrusting in counterpoint to his companions. The trio moan and thrust together, and before long they change positions.

Jenny gets on her hands and knees and gladly accepts Sour Cream's cock, swallowing it down and bobbing her head. Sour Cream holds the sides of her head and uses that leverage to thrust, while Buck takes up position behind her, pressing into her rear. Jenny shudders at the sensations consuming her, her boys smiling and leaning forward to share a heated kiss. With a groan, the two teens cum hard, and Jenny eagerly swallows down the blond boy's "cream" while cumming herself.

In the aftermath, the three lovers relax in the water and wash each other clean of their sweat. "Man, that was fun," Jenny comments, lying between her boys.

"Oh, yeah," Buck responds.

"The ultimate rave," Sour Cream says, the others smiling and nodding.

"Ready for round two, boys?" Jenny asks with a twinkle in her eye. The teens all smile, and within moments hands and lips are wandering everywhere as the three teens go again.

Want a particular ship and/or AU done? Request it. If it intrigues me and I have time for it, I'll do it.


	2. Greg x Pearl

Greg was sitting in his van tuning his guitar as he got ready for bed when the knock came at the doors. "Hold on," he said as they knocked again, more insistent this time. "Yea- Pearl?" he asks in surprise, seeing the lean gem standing outside, holding herself. "Uh, what's up?"

"May I come in?" she asks hesitantly, looking down and blushing.

"Sure, I guess," he answers, stepping back and letting her in, closing the door behind her. "So, you need something?"

She nods slowly, taking a seat on a box and folding her hands. "Well... Rose mentioned how I have a tendency to be..."salty" I think was the word she used? I mean, I'm not sure how my actions relate to a particular flavor humans seem fond of, but she said either way I should attempt to... She wants me to apologize and make things up to you," she finishes quickly, wringing her hands.

Greg looks at Pearl with interest. "What exactly did Rose tell you?"

She sighs, looking down at her hands. "She said that anything I could do to improve our interactions would be adequate."

"So, basically whatever I can think of."

"Well, to put it simply, yes. If it will improve our future interactions and relationship, Rose will be satisfied. Greg, both of us love Rose and want to see her happy, so for her, let's put our differences aside and come to an understanding."

Greg nods, sitting down across from Pearl. "I feel ya. Yeah, I think it's doable." Pearl looks up, smiling in relief. "And I can think of the perfect way you can make it up to me."

"That's excellent. Whatever it is, I'll do my best."

Greg grins, digging through a box to grab a book and flip through its pages. "Here we are," he says, turning back to the gem with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Read this chapter. We'll do what it says."

Pearl looks at the book in confusion, noting the cover. "'Andromedan Blues'?" He nods, handing over the book. "Well, okay then?" She opens to the page he'd marked and started reading. Within minutes she starts to flush a pale blue, getting gradually deeper as she reads on. When she reaches the end, the sets the book down slowly, swallowing heavily. "Are you certain that this-?"

"Yup," Greg replies, sitting back on his bed. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Pearl looks at him in slight fear before standing and taking a deep breath. She turns away and holds her hands up, her outfit shimmering before fading away, revealing her pale, toned body. Greg grins lecherously at her slender form, from her pale shoulders to her pert behind. "Turn around," he orders, smirking as she obeys. Her breasts are on the small side, her nipples are a pale blue against her pearlescent skin, and her stomach is a flat plane leading down to a petite, perfect little pussy. "Not bad. I can see why you're her favorite gem."

Pearl blushes, attempting to cover herself. "Do I really have to?" Greg nods. "Very well..." Greg makes a "carry on" motion with his hand and Pearl blushes, looking down. "...Master..." she adds before kneeling in front of the human.

She carefully undoes his fly, and as she fishes around inside she thinks back to the book. [Why does Greg have such a perverted book in the first place? ... Has he done these things with Rose?] She gasps in surprise when her hand comes in contact with a warm length of flesh. Pulling it out, she swallows hard and looks it over. [It's getting harder in my hand. And I'm supposed to-] She shudders a little before looking up at Greg, pleading with her eyes. He smiles and nods to his fully erect cock, and Pearl sighs in defeat.

She sticks her tongue out and hesitantly licks the phallus, flinching at the salty taste of his flesh. Pushing past her distaste, she swirls her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth, gagging slightly. Greg sighs, enjoying the hesitant actions of the gem. [She's pretty cute with my cock in her mouth.] Greg reaches out and grabs the back of her head, encouraging her to take him deeper. She chokes a little, and Greg chides her, "Open up your throat, or you'll never be able to take the whole thing." After a moment she obeys, and he slides in and out of her mouth smoothly. "Yeah. And remember, keep your jaw wide. I don't want you scraping me with your teeth."

Pearl grunts in acknowledgement as she bobs her head, becoming more comfortable with the act. [This isn't...too bad, I guess.] She starts moving her tongue around like the woman in the book Greg showed her, and the human groans in pleasure. [Oh?] She runs her tongue along the bottom of the shaft as she sucks on it, watching the effect it has on the human before her. [Such small actions have such a large affect.] She sucks harder, starting to enjoy the way Greg gasps and the way his hips twitch beneath her. Suddenly, he grabs her head, holding it still as he thrusts in and out of her mouth, grunting. Pearl starts to gag a little, when a sudden burst of liquid hits the back of her throat. Out of instinct, she starts to swallow the strange liquid down.

Greg pulls himself out of the gem's mouth with a sigh, sitting back. "Man, that felt good." Pearl coughs lightly, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was...less than pleasant," she remarks. [Though the taste wasn't too bad.] "So..."

"Gimme five, ten minutes, and we'll go on to the next part," Greg interrupts. Pearl scowls a little, hoping that her prior performance would have been enough.

"Very well," she mutters, turning away.

"Wait, I got an idea for something we can do while we wait." Pearl looks back and sees him grinning. "Lie down on your back. And keep your legs open," he adds as she obeys, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Greg grins and crawls between the lithe gem's thighs. [Milky white, and so soft,] he thinks to himself. He laughs a little upon getting a closer look at Pearl's core. [She's already wet. Probably doesn't even know it.] He smirks and blows some air onto her cunt, chuckling at her surprised squeak. "Sensitive much?" He grins before leaning in and giving her slit a long lick.

Pearl groans out at the sudden pleasure, fisting her hands in the thin blanket that covers the van floor. [By the Diamonds!]

Greg continues tasting her, enjoying the soft squeaks and moans the gem releases. [Man, she tastes good...for a rock.] He chuckles and pulls the lips apart before sticking his tongue as deep as he can reach into the soft pink flesh and wiggling the appendage around.

Pearl moans deeply before biting down on her thumb to quiet herself. Greg smiles and moves his tongue around furiously, causing Pearl to moan again. He keeps up this torture for a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping his face. "Having fun?" he asks. Pearl's head lolls back, her eyes dilated and far away. Looking down, Greg notices the small button of her clit poking out, and decides to play with her some more. With a slightly malicious grin, Greg plunges two fingers into the pale, petite pussy and rests his thumb right on her clit.

Pearl's response is immediate, moaning as the pleasure overwhelms her, her already dazed vision going white as stars explode across her eyes. Greg pulls his fingers out of her now dripping pussy, chuckling at her. "Man, you tightened up! Barely kept my fingers," he jokes. Smirking, he slides his wet fingers into the gem's mouth, making her taste herself. She moans again despite herself, reacting to the feeling and flavor.

Greg pulls his now clean fingers from the gem's mouth, laughing as she unconsciously chases them. Looking down on her, he grins. [Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this.] Greg sits down and pulls Pearl onto his lap, nudging her thighs with his once-again raging hard-on. She comes to a little at the feeling, resting her hands on the human's shoulders. "Alright, time for the main course," he says, pulling her onto his cock slowly.

She gasps as he presses her down, the head of his cock parting her pussy lips and sliding inside the well lubricated fuck hole. They groan in unison as he reaches the base, he at the tightness and her at the sudden sense of FULLNESS. "Oh fuck," he mutters, resting his hands on her hips. "That's fucking tight."

[So big... So full...] is all Pearl can think, watching in wonder as fireworks go off in her vision. She sighs, in relief or disappointment she doesn't know, as he lifts her up. When he drops her back down, though, and she's suddenly full again, the fireworks explode and she begins moaning in earnest. He repeats this action again and again, and Pearl is lost in the sensations.

Greg shouts and pants as he roughly fucks the slight gem. [Fuck, this is the tightest pussy I've ever fucked.] Between one thrust and the next, he slides his hands under the gem's legs to grasp her behind the knees. Shifting his weight, he starts holding her still and fucking into her hole. Pearl screams at the sudden shift and as he reaches deeper inside with every thrust. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the human's hair.

Greg starts to bite and kiss Pearl's neck, sending the gem even further into the haze of pleasure. [I'm breaking,] she thinks to herself. [And I don't want it to stop.] Using her grip on the human, Pearl starts helping, pulling herself up and pushing herself down with every thrust. Greg's van is filled with the sounds of moans and labored breathing and the heavy scent of sex.

Greg starts thrusting faster and faster, shouting out as he slams Pearl onto his cock, holding her there as he pumps her full of cum. Pearl moans long and deep as she's impaled on his rod, cumming hard, her pussy quivering and flexing around the human.

Spent, the pair collapse and lie on the floor of the van, still connected and panting. After a few minutes of rest, Greg's length slips out of Pearl's well-used hole. Pearl, exhausted, stands hesitantly and leans against the side of the van. With forced concentration, she wills herself back into her outfit and looks at Greg to see him already asleep.

Pearl slips out of the van, closing it behind her and makes her way to the temple, oddly pleased by the slight numbness of her well fucked pussy and the feeling of warm sperm inside of her. With a smile, she steps into the temple, wondering if there will be a repeat performance.

Whether or not Pearl gets her repeat performance from Greg (or perhaps someone else) depends on you, wonderful viewers.


	3. Lapis x Peridot

As the sun set over Beach City, Peridot was at her favorite spot, sitting on top of the hill behind the lighthouse, watching the sea painted in hues of red and gold. She's adapted rather well to working with the Crystal Gems and helping protect humanity. In the beginning, things were tougher, but Steven was always supportive. And Lapis was...

Peridot flinches are a pair of slim blue arms encircle her from behind. "Hey, Peri," Lapis greets, laughing a little. Peridot relaxes again, leaning back into the other gem's embrace.

[Lapis...] she sighs in her mind, smiling faintly.

"Yes?" Lapis asks inquisitively. Peridot flinches in surprise, blushing a darker green.

[Holy crap I said that out loud?] Peridot hangs her head as Lapis laughs. "Did you want something?" Peridot asks, sounding a little more caustic than she intended, but Lapis doesn't seem put off.

"Oh, I was feeling bored, and I decided I'd come annoy you." Peridot rolls her eyes but can't help but smile at the blue gem's honesty. "Besides, I was feeling a craving..." the gem whispers into Peridot's ear, causing her to shudder.

"Really? Up here?" Peridot sounds more than hesitant as Lapis pulls her into her lap.

"Come on, no one's going to be out at this time of night. Sun's set, people are at home. We're alone up here." Peridot tries to disagree, but Lapis interrupts her with a heated kiss. She only resists for a moment before succumbing to her desires and opening up. As the water gem's tongue invades her mouth, Peridot responds in kind while wrapping her arms around her companion. "I want to feel your hands," Lapis breathes, interrupting the kiss for only a moment.

Peridot nods, deepening the kiss as her hands rest at her sides. In a slight hiss of steam, the armor on her arms detaches, revealing long, thin, pale green arms. She buries her now freed fingers into the other gem's hair, shuddering at the feeling in her fingers. Lapis smiles into the kiss, lying back and bringing Peridot with her. Peridot is now straddling the other gem, and as she sits up, she smiles down at the other gem. Lapis licks her lips and slides her hands up her body before cupping her breasts.

Peridot grins and slides her own hands under her partner's, lightly kneading the fleshy globes beneath her, causing Lapis to moan lightly. "Peri..." she sighs, throwing her head back. Peridot takes this chance to kneel down and press her lips against the slope of her lover's neck. Lapis shivers and lays her hands above her hand, releasing control to the other gem. "Oh, Peri... More..." she begs, and Peridot is more than happy to obey.

The gems both glow as they remove their clothing, leaving the pale green gem straddling a fully bared dark blue one. Peridot blushes again, having never before been so vulnerable in public, but Lapis smiles and laces their fingers together. "It's fine, Peri, no one's going to find us, and even then it wouldn't matter. This isn't Homeworld. We can love each other." Peridot blushes harder but doesn't pull her hand away, instead gripping tighter.

"Yeah, you're right. I can love you. I DO love you," she admits, suddenly looking at Lapis in fear and excitement. "I love you, and I'm going to show you." Lapis smiles and purrs in pleasure as Peridot kisses her deeply, hands returning to fondling the blue breasts and teasing the navy hued nipples. Lapis, in response, slides her hands along her lover's back to cup the green gem's bottom firmly.

"Mine," she mutters, causing Peridot to smile.

"Yours," Peridot agrees before kissing her way to suck on a nipple. Lapis groans and Peridot can't help but laugh. "While these are mine." The watery gem arches her back, seeking more contact.

"I need you!" she rasps, hands clenching on the green gem's shoulders. Peridot nods, kissing her softly before moving back. The two gems intwine their legs, shifting closer until their cores meet. The pair gasp as they press against each other, rubbing and building friction. "Yes!" Lapis moans, holding herself up on her arms to watch her companion. Peridot, meanwhile, is on her back and fisting the grass below her, simply enjoying the sensations.

With a playful smirk, Lapis raises a hand, and through a moan she gathers some water into a sphere. She shapes the water into a vaguely phallic shape and wills it to slide between the joined gems. Despite being made of water, Lapis had willed it strong, and it provided wonderful friction for the gems, further raising their pleasure.

Moaning, Lapis raises a shaking hand and commands the water to change shape. It spreads out, flowing into the two gems before filling and hardening, now the two gems sharing it between them. They thrust their hips at each other frantically, moaning out loud now.

"Lapis! I'm-" Peridot doesn't finish her statement, shouting and climaxing hard. Lapis keeps the momentum going for another few seconds before her own follows. As the two relax, Lapis's control over the water fades, and it flows out from the pleased gems, not as clear as when Lapis had gathered it.

After a moment, they shift and hold each other, spooning together with Peridot curled up into Lapis's embrace. The gems bask in their joy and pleasure gained together, and Lapis idly links her fingers with Peridot's.

"I love the way your hands feel in mine," she comments before kissing the back of her partner's neck. "I especially love that they're only for me." Peridot laughs and raises her lover's hand to her lips, planting a soft kiss on their joined digits. "But most of all, I love you."

As the moon rises over Beach City, the two gems are painted in the pale light, and under that soft caressing glow, they sleep.

I ship Lapidot, which is why this was more loving than some other stories I'll write. I just want them to be happy, okay?


	4. Ruby x Sapphire

"What do Ruby and Sapphire do while you're fused?" Steven asked Garnet one day. Garnet coughs and Amethyst laughs. "What?"

"Well, Steven," Pearl starts. "Since their fusion is based on a very...loving relationship, they do things differently than most." She sighs and pats his head when he gives her a confused look. "Maybe we'll tell you when you're older."

He shrugs it off and goes to play, but Amethyst can't help but laugh, causing Pearl to blush. "Oh yeah, I'm suuuurrree they don't do what we do." Pearl blushes again and storms off, Amethyst following.

Garnet, meanwhile, stands and walks to the temple door. Once in the room where the bubbles are stored, she heads to the back and slides between a couple of pipes. On the other side is a wooden door, hidden from sight if you don't know it's there. On the other side is a large cave, filled with various items, as well as momentos from Steven. In a flash of light, Garnet unfuses, leaving behind Ruby and Sapphire...

...furiously making out. The pair of pint-sized gems make their way to the lone bed in the cave, tightly holding onto each other before breaking apart to look at each other.

"You know, ever since we had that fight... I realized just how much I like to be able to really look at you," Ruby comments, brushing her lover's hair back to look in her eye.

"I know that's not all you enjoy," Sapphire says with a sultry glance.

"You know it, baby." Ruby kisses Sapphire deeply before looking at her again. "I love to look at you. I also love to hold you," a kiss on the forehead, "to kiss you," the neck, "and lastly, I love to WRECK you." As she finishes, she kisses Sapphire passionately, pulling the blue gem onto her lap.

It doesn't take long for the two gems to phase away their garments, baring themselves to the other. Sapphire lies back, and Ruby takes her time devouring the way she looks. Sapphire also takes this time to appreciate her lover, eye lingering on her fiery partner's muscles. Ruby finally can't hold herself back and leans down, kissing and suckling the icy gem's neck. Sapphire moans, becoming louder when Ruby moves on to her chest, then further down.

Sapphire cries out in pleasure as Ruby wastes no time in enjoying her lover's sopping wet core, fingers and mouth moving in practiced skill to bring the most pleasure. "Ruby!" she cries, clutching the other gem's hair. Before long, Sapphire is bucking her hips and moaning out in orgasm, but Ruby doesn't let up, and before long Sapphire is thrown into a second, then a third orgasm, before weakly pushing Ruby away.

The red gem climbs up to reclaim her lover's other lips and kisses her deeply, sighing. "Oh yeah, I especially love tasting you." She laughs and Sapphire chuckles along with her before flipping them. Ruby shouts in surprise before going quiet at the look Sapphire gives her.

"You know, you're not the only one happy to be able to do this again," she says softly, slowly kissing her way along Ruby's neck. She shivers in anticipation as Sapphire kisses down, giving each breast ample attention, and giving it all a slow, methodical, mind-numbing care. By the time she makes it down to her Ruby's pussy, the fiery warrior is a shuddering mess on the verge of exploding, done in by Sapphire's skillful touches. "I see just what to do to drive you wild..."

Ruby starts cumming the moment Sapphire kisses her quivering cunt, and after that she's numb to time, numb to everything but the gem currently sending her to the heights of pleasure. For her part, Sapphire is stroking every inch of Ruby's core, tongue dancing deep inside and fingers prodding the outside, every motion perfectly placed to send Ruby higher and higher.

Some time later, a span neither gem could tell, Sapphire releases her lover and moves to hold her in her arms. She softly pets the other gem's hair and peppers her face with kisses, while Ruby just lies panting and trying to remember who she is. Fortunately, it doesn't take long before Ruby is aware again and kissing Sapphire.

"Damn, Sapphy, I think you broke a record with that one," Ruby mumbles, slowly rubbing the other gem's back. Sapphire smiles and laughs before leaning down and whispering in her lover's ear.

"Who said I was done with you?" Ruby swallows hard before grinning, and with a shout the two begin again.

I decided this would be a shorter fic, mainly because I'm exhausted as I write this one. I just saw so many people requesting them, so I had to get it done. From here, I'm going to slow down my publishing rate to give myself time to really work on each of these. Besides that, I have college work and other stories and stuff to work on, so...yeah. Deuces.


	5. Birthday Special: Foreplay

Due to overwhealming desire for this, I'm going to do a series of short lemons revolving around Steven and the various gems. I'll end up doing a couple different gems in each chapter. This one will have three because loopholes. Also, I'll probably break up the chapters with other requested stories just to keep things fresh, that and because reason. Enjoy!

"Happy Birthday!" the Gems yell, waking Steven. He sits up in bed and looks around to see the entirety of the Crystal Gems smiling and standing around him. With stars in his eyes, he jumps up and hugs his family. A half hour later, when the cake is gone and all of the gifts are open, an odd tension fills the room. The gems huddle together and whisper, causing Steven to look at them in confusion before Garnet breaks away and picks up Steven under her arm, entering the temple.

They appear in a strange room Steven's never seen before, and Garnet chuckles. "Steven, the other Gems and I have decided you're old enough to learn about human mating rituals." Steven blushes deep red, shuffling nervously. "So, we decided each of us would do our best to teach you."

With a flash of light, Garnet discards her jumpsuit and bares herself. Steven covers his eyes and gasps, looking away. "It's alright, Steven. Come here." When he doesn't move, Garnet picks up the embarrassed half-breed and sits on the bed, setting him in her lap. He's tense and Garnet sighs. "Just relax, Steven. Trust me, it'll be fun."

Without preamble, Garnet reaches around the boy to cup his crotch, causing him to gasp and flinch. The tall fusion reaches inside his pants and slowly rubs the boy's slowly hardening length. Steven starts to relax back into his longtime guardian's embrace, allowing her to peel off his shorts and shirt. "Now then, let's start off with something easy: foreplay." He nods in assent, resigning himself to this surprise "gift."

Garnet takes ahold of his rod again and starts to slowly rub it up and down. Before long, the boy is squirming and panting, unused to these sensations and how to react. "Garnet, I think I have to pee," he warns, but Garnet laughs.

"It's not pee, Steven, it's something completely different. Alright, onto the next part. Oral."

Steven sighs as the dark skinned gem releases him and lays him on the bed. He watches in surprise as she unfuses, revealing similarly undressed Ruby and Sapphire. "We thought we'd get both parts out of the way," Sapphire explains, and Steven swallows roughly.

Sapphire floats over, landing with her core over Steven's face, while Ruby moves and almost immediately takes his cock into her mouth. Steven shouts, and in that moment Sapphire lowered herself onto the boy's mouth. "Steven, move your tongue around and hold onto my hips," Sapphire instructs, and after a moment he obeys. He flinches again when Ruby takes him further into her mouth and sucks harder. "Don't worry, Steven, it's not pee. Give it to Ruby." The blue gems voice is starting to get unsteady at Steven's actions.

He groans out and bucks his hips, riding through his first orgasm. Opening his eyes, he sees Ruby and Sapphire kissing above him, moaning, some strange white substance passing between them. They smile down at the boy before climbing off and re-fusing. "Not bad, Steven."

"Are we done?" he asks, seeming mildly saddened. Garnet laughs and heads to the door.

"Not even. Amethyst! Pearl! You're up." Steven swallows in anticipation, wondering what else he'll learn that day.

Enjoy, my twisted little fans. When we get back to the "Birthday Surprise" set, we'll see Steven learn about boobies.


	6. Birthday Special: Chesticals

And lo, we return to celebratory sex scenes. I'd originally planned on breaking up the birthday scenes with various other ones, but... Yeah, I didn't have any finished, so here. Next up, the wonders and variety of breasts!

Steven breathes heavily, catching his breath before the next round. As Garnet leaves, Amethyst and Pearl step through the door and close it behind them. Pearl seems as nervous as he is, while Amethyst is grinning.

"Alright, Steven, ready to see some real hooters?" Amethyst asks. When he looks at her in confusion, she phases her shirt off, revealing her well endowments, large violet globes with darker purple nipples. "Come on, Pearl, show Steven what you got? Well, what little you got," she jokes, laughing.

Pearl huffs before phasing away her top, revealing a pair of small breasts capped with light blue nipples. Pearl blushes blue, and Steven just looks at them. He'd never before really thought about breasts, but he could feel himself hardening again looking upon these two figures.

"You see, Steven, a woman's breasts come in all sorts of sizes and varieties. The breasts themselves tend to vary in size based on the fat content of them, with most leaner woman having breasts like mine that are a bit...flatter..."

"While curvy girls got big ol' boobies!" Amethyst says, laughing and shaking her bust about.

"Yes," Pearl agrees, shooting her partner a glance. "Now, breasts are very sensitive, in particular the nipple."

"And trust me, P's are the most sensitive I've ever seen," Amethyst interrupts, causing Pearl to blush. "Why don't you quit yapping and let him see?"

Pearl blushes darkly and walks up to Steven, sitting next to him on the bed. "Alright then. Steven, here. Just...remember to be gentle."

Steven hesitantly reaches out, feeling the lean gem's chest. There isn't much give to them, but he can't help but to enjoy the squeak he gets from Pearl when he touches her nipple. He focuses on the blue buttons, and after a moment leans in to lick one. He laughs at the very vocal response from the usually serious gem. He looks down at sudden pressure around his dick. He sees Amethyst's amble breasts around it, and he groans as she presses them together around the head.

"See? Bigger ones can be used in so many ways. Unlike pancakes like Pearl." Pearl scowls at Amethyst. "What? I'm right and you know it." Pearl looks away in embarrassment and Steven grabs her hand.

"It's okay, Pearl. I like yours too." She smiles at his encouragement and lies back to let him continue. At the same time, Amethyst continues to use her breasts, and before long Steven grunts and lets loose another load. Amethyst laughs and licks up some of the spunk, sighing.

"Not bad, Ste-man. Hope you liked it."

"Yeah. Thanks, Amethyst, thanks, Pearl." The gems smile and head out. [I wonder who's next.]

Hahahahaha, no tip offs this time. You'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Jasper X Garnet ((TRIGGER: RAPE))

**TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE, VIOLENCE**

Garnet groans in pain, lying on the floor of the Homeworld ship. The fight against the massive gem had started well, but at some point she slipped up, and Jasper had hit her full on with a comet dash. Now, she's dazed and weakened, Jasper standing above her and gloating. "I told you, you pathetic welps, I'm better than you. And now, I think I know just what to do to prove it." Garnet's head swims as she is picked up by the throat and slammed into the wall. Her vision goes black a moment, and when it returns Jasper is smiling at her viciously. "On our way here, Peridot intercepted some human transmissions, and there was one action I saw that I thought had some merit. Some human warriors, to break their enemy, will force themselves upon them. And from what I saw, it works."

Garnet tries to struggle out of the orange gem's grip, but another slam dazes her. Jasper reaches out and rips off the fusion's jumpsuit, leering at her bared form. "I'll admit, for a shameless fusion, your form isn't half bad. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you the best part." When Garnet doesn't respond, the Homeworld warrior punches her, shattering her sunglasses and forcing her to pay attention. "I rather enjoyed learning about one part of human anatomy."

Jasper turns Garnet around before slamming her up against the wall violently, hands groping the darker flesh of the fusion. Garnet gasps when she feels a sudden prodding from behind, and the full realization of what is about to happen shocks her to her core. Before she can scream, Jasper's shapeshifted cock was burrowing deep into her ass. Only then does Garnet scream, in pain and sorrow, as Jasper starts violently raping her from behind. She tries to struggle, and Jasper grabs her wrists, bending them up behind her back. She groans in pain as her shoulders are pulled almost out of socket, even as Jasper continues to use her.

"Oh, yes, this is fun. Might have to give your friends a try later." Garnet starts to cry as Jasper grunts. Within moments, Jasper plunges deeper inside, shooting false jism deep inside. "Broken yet?" Garnet struggles lightly, currently more angry than anything. "Good, I'm starting to enjoy this."

She lifts the Crystal Gem and slams her forward against the hull, stunning her. While her prey is dazed, Jasper pulls manacles and a collar out of her gem, fitting them into place and locking Garnet's wrists behind her back. She turns on the collar and has it shock Garnet, proving a silent point. Cowed, Garnet stays kneeling on the ground, now facing Jasper and her newly formed cock. It's a beast, over a foot long and easily four inches wide. [That explains why my ass hurts so much...] Garnet thinks, glaring at the warrior.

"Good, still got some fight left." Jasper suddenly grabs Garnet by the chin, forcing her mouth open and shoving their cock inside. Garnet quickly gags on the length, but Jasper ignores this. She begins literally fucking the fusion's face, and Garnet begins to cry again, from the pain and the degredation. "Oh yeah, I love this one. I get to see the despair in your eyes like this." After a few more minutes of this, Jasper shoots another massive load, this time down Garnet's throat.

Pulling out, the warrior gem laughs at her prisoner's gasping. "Well, give up yet?" Garnet struggles to a standing position, glaring absolute death at the gem before her. Jasper just grins, pressing a button and causing the collar to shock Garnet. She starts to unfuse, but another shock locks her in place. "No you don't. That's a stasis collar, different from the inhibitor. It keeps a gem in their current form, as well as preventing them from regenerating."

Laughing, Jasper lifts Garnet by her throat again and holding her against the wall. The massive orange warrior uses one knee to open up Garnet's thighs, who still tries to struggle even as the massive length is buring into her cunt. The fusion is suddenly glad she had the chance to lube it up before this round, as Jasper is ruthless with her thrusts. A sudden announcement comes over the ship.

"Jasper, this is Peridot. Some of the prisoners escaped and attempted to wrest control of the ship from me. The traitors have been returned to gem form and returned to their cells. As for 'the Steven,' I have thrown him into a storage crate as our inhibitors have no effect on him. I noticed on the monitors that you seem to be...handling the other prisoner. That is all."

As the intercom turns off, Garnet slumps, defeated, broken. Jasper laughs and thrusts even harder before cumming, but Garnet barely notices. "Oh man, seeing the moment you broke... I think I'm going to have to do this to more prisoners." The victorious warrior drops the fusion to the floor, where she crumbles, cum dripping from her holes. "Maybe next I'll break that defective Pearl of yours. Or maybe the runt. She seems like a feisty one." Garnet cries, curling into herself in pain and grief. "Or maybe I'll let you unfuse and have some fun with the little gems."

As Garnet loses consciousness, Jasper's laugh follows her into the darkness...

Alright, there's my attempt at Jasper raping Garnet-quite brutally I might add. I also added in the possibilities for other performances if you'd like them. Just post a review with your thoughts and a request, and I'll see what I can do.


	8. Birthday Special: PENETRATIOOOOOON!

Excited to see who "cums" next? (Bazinga.) Well, Steven has learned about oral, and about breasts. What is next? MAXIMUM PENETRATION!

Also, for all of the people who felt uncomfortable reading the last one (or even the mention of it) I am sorry but there will be a large variety of stories in this collection, and not all of them will be caring and tender. Don't worry, I won't do ones like that often. Just, if you feel as if a story could hurt you psychologically, I ask you please not read it and simply wait for the next one.

Steven sits back, recovering from his already multiple orgasms that day, waiting for the next lesson. He looks up in surprise to see Lapis and Peridot walk in, and much like the last pair of gems, one is excited and the other is nervous. In this case, Lapis seems relaxed, while Peridot is looking scared.

"Hey guys! So, what's next?" Steven asks. Lapis grins, spinning around as she phases off her dress to reveal a toned, blue body. Peridot slowly removes her limb enhancements before following suit.

"Well, Steven, we got to teach about the most important part of human mating," Peridot starts before being interrupted by Lapis.

"PENETRATION!" Lapis cheers, taking a dramatic pose.

"Oh?"

Lapis licks her lips and pounces on the half-breed, startling him. She grins and lines him up with her hole, the dark blue lips hiding a lighter interior. "Yup, all the way, buddy." The pair groan as she lowers herself down onto him. "Oh yeah, that's good."

Peridot comes over, holding her arms nervously before being pulled into a heated kiss by Lapis. Steven watches the pair and moans at the sensations running through his body. The inside of her pussy is so different from anything else he's been through that day, so much warmer than anything else. "Steven, remember, this is one hole you don't get to finish in," Lapis comments and he nods, focusing on how close he is. It's difficult with his building pressure, but before he cums and pulls out, breathing hard.

Lapis sighs, sitting back and idly fingering herself. "Aw man, I was almost there." She grins at Peridot and scoots back. "But at least the real show is about to start."

Peridot swallows in fear before getting on her hands and knees on the bed. Steven looks in wonder as Lapis leans over, spreading the green gems cheeks to reveal a puckered anus. "Alright, Steven, you're nice and lubed up, so give it to her!"

Steven nods, taking a breath before placing himself behind her and pressing in. Peridot grunts at the feeling of penetration, sighing when he hits the base. "Th-this isn't so bad," she mutters, before being silenced by Lapis's pussy in her face. "Alright, alright."

As Steven takes the green gem from behind, Lapis enjoys her mouth and watches in joy. Already on the edge, it doesn't take either of them long to reach the brink, filling her mouth and ass with their respective juices.

Peridot collapses onto the bed breathing hard as Steven falls back. "Man, I'm getting tired."

Lapis leans down and kisses his cheek before picking up Peridot. "Hope you liked you gift, Steven," she calls out as she leaves. Steven sighs, resting his eyes, when he realizes what gem is left. His eyes shoot open and lock on the door as the tall warrior gem walks through.

We begin to draw this series to a close... BUT THE LEMONY FRESHNESS HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! Keep requesting those pairings, and remember, you can also request particular situations.


	9. Slinker Fun

Sorry about not posting the other day. I had a lot of shit going on. Here's the next story though. Enjoy.

Amethyst starts awake lying in her room. She looks around for the source of whatever woke her, but after a moment she shrugs it off. Just as she goes to lie back down, a faint noise catches her attention. She turns and see just the trace of a black tendril slinking away. [The Slinker! Oh no you don't.] Without a thought, the purple gem rushes off in chase.

Heading into the towers of trash, Amethyst summons her whip and glares around, looking for the sneaky monster. Without warning, the tendrils are surrounding her, pulling her whip from her hands and wrapping around her limbs. She struggles futilely against the monster, but goes still as one tendril wraps around her right breast.

"Hey! Get your dirty tendrils off of me!" She starts to struggle again as more tendrils slide over her body...and under her clothes. She shudders as one tendril slides down and through her pussy lips, and in shame she can't stifle the slight moan this motion caused. With a sudden flexing, the slinker rips her clothes from her form, leaving her bare.

Amethyst gasps in surprise and embarrassment as the tendrils move, some curling about her breasts and squeezing her nipples, others moving to slide between her moist pussy lips. She starts to breathe harder, her struggles dying out as she submits to the pleasure. She braces in anticipation as one tendril slips inside of her pussy, moving to plant itself deep inside of her. She sighs at the feeling of being filled more and more as the tendril thickens as it gets deeper.

Even as one tendril was filling her cunt, another made its move on her puckered anus, pressing inside roughly with no warning. Amethyst groans and bucks her hips as the tendrils take their places before beginning to piston in and out of her. Completely lost in the experience now, Amethyst starts to moan loudly, eyes rolling back in her head.

Amethyst coughs and chokes suddenly, her moans muffled by a tendril pressing past her lips and down her throat. Glad she doesn't need to breathe, Amethyst lets her body be used and taken by the Slinker, mind going white from pleasure.

Distantly, Amethyst can feel or sense the tendrils inside of her reaching further and further until meeting inside of her. She grunts and moans past the tendril muffling her before cumming hard, her muscles tensing and milking the tendrils. And they respond. Amethyst feels herself launched into a second, larger orgasm as the Slinker unloads its own mysterious jism into the purple gem.

Lost in absolute pleasure, she lets go and poofs, landing on the ground by the slinker.

Hours later, Amethyst reforms, stretching and looking around. She's back in her bed as if it never happened. But the feeling of those tendrils sticks with Amethyst, and as she looks out into the mess of her room she smiles. Maybe the Slinker isn't that much trouble after all...


	10. Birthday Special: What'd you expect?

Admittedly running out of ideas on this one...but then I came up with something. Heheheheheheheh.

Steven watches in fear as Jasper walks in, already nude. "Alright, cub, ready for your last lesson?" The young boy nods slowly, swallowing hard in fear. "So far you've seen how the female form can be used to give you pleasure. But now, I'm here to show you something special. On your hands and knees, boy."

He obeys submissively, flinching when Jasper grunts. "Other way." He turns around slowly, facing away from the warrior and waiting in fear. When he starts to look back, he sees an odd sight...an incredibly long tongue. Surprised, he goes to ask a question but cuts off with a gasp, fisting the blankets below him.

[She put it up my-] He groans again as the moist tendril presses further into him. At first, the sensation is weird, but as he gets used to it and relaxes, he can feel it start to feel better. [It's...not that bad,] he admits. He looks down between his legs to see he'd recovered faster than before.

As suddenly as it started, Jasper removed her tongue, and Steven looks back in confusion. "Oh, it's not over, cub. That was just the first part. Turn back around." He obeys, looking back at the wall and waiting.

Suddenly, something much firmer presses against him from behind. As it breaks past the ring of his anus, he figures out what it is. [A...finger?] He grunts as the firmer digit thrusts in and out, not too painful but certainly a tad uncomfortable. "Th-that feels w-weird," he complains, causing the warrior to stop.

"That's why I'm building you up to it. Now quiet, you're almost loose enough." Steven swallows hard, suddenly very afraid of what comes next. Jasper continues her motions, and Steven starts to pant. Before he reaches his peak, though, Jasper pulls out her fingers, making Steven sigh in exasperatioon. "Don't worry, it's time for the last step. You ready?"

"Ready for whaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouts as a much larger shape forces its way inside of him. When Jasper's hands grasp his hips, he becomes sure of what's moving in and out of him.

Jasper grunts, thrusting in and out with a shape-shifted shaft, and Steven's groans are a sharp counterpoint. But despite the discomfort of something so large moving within him, he can feel himself growing harder and ready to burst.

With a final shout, Steven groans out one last orgasm as a warm liquid fills up his behind. The young hybrid collapses onto the bed, dancing on the edge of consciousness, listening as the gems each file through to give him a kiss on the forehead, whispering one last "happy birthday" before leaving him to rest.

[That was...an interesting...gift...] he thinks before falling asleep.

So, that's what I came up with to finish out this series. I hope you're all happy. Remember, any pairing, any situation, any AU, etc etc...

FUCKERY! *bows for applause*


	11. Kinky

As a probably much-appreciated change of pace, here we have whips and chains and things that cause pain. But don't worry, it's all consensual. Just really, really kinky.

Saturday night. Steven and Connie, now in their twenties, have been steadily dating for several years now. Last week, Steven proposed, and the two are spending a night in for "Netflix and Chill."* The young couple had been watching a romantic comedy (oddly Steven's choice) but for the past few minutes the pair has been distracted by each other.

As the pair kiss passionately, Connie suddenly mounts Steven's lap, hungrily biting at his lip. Steven chuckles and pulls back to look at her. "Having fun?"

Connie blushes hard and pants lightly, brushing past her hair. "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just...surprised. You're usually so reserved when we do these things." Connie bites her lips thoughtfully, but stays where she is. Steven just smiles, brushing her hair back. "Connie, it's okay. We can go as fast or as slow as you like. I've waited years, I can wait another few months til we're married."

"It's not that," Connie replies, shifting a little. "Actually... I want to. Tonight."

Steven stares in surprise a moment before smiling. "Alright then. Then, uh, let's go?"

She nods and gasps as Steven stands, carrying her. She wraps her legs around his waist and laughs. "My big strong man... I'll be honest, I can't wait to see how 'big' you really are." They laugh together and kiss as Steven carries her into the room, laying her on the bed. As the kiss gets more intense, Connie puts a finger to his lips, looking suddenly awkward. "Um, listen... This is gonna sound really weird, but... I was wondering if we could try something... Well, I guess something a little weird..."

Steven looks at her in confusion before shrugging and sitting back. "I'm half space rock. Weird is sorta part of the deal." Connie laughs, kissing his cheek before hopping off the bed.

"Alright, mister alien. Go ahead and strip and lie on the bed. And keep your eyes closed."

As Connie leaves, Steven gets ready, slowly getting nervous. [Why was she so scared about it? I mean, it can't be anything too weird, could it? Nah, I know Connie. It'll be fine.]

Steven takes a deep breath as he lies down bare upon the bed, wondering what his fiance has in mind. A minute later he hears the door open and close. As he goes to open his eyes, he can feel a blindfold slide over his eyes. "What?"

"Just trust me, Steven. You do trust me, right?" Connie asks, sounding a little nervous. After a tense moment, Steven nods, letting Connie continue. She wraps straps around his wrists and ankles before tying them to the bedposts. Steven's starting to get nervous again, but this time because he thinks he knows what's up.

"Is this going to be some freaky bondage stuff?" he asks, getting a terse silence in response. "It is, isn't it." More silence, but after a moment Steven grins. "Well, let's see what happens."

Connie lets out a relieved laugh before kissing her soon-to-be husband's cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, not really. And...thanks, you know, for not freaking out."

"Hey, like I said, I'm half alien. I can't exactly complain about weird stuff, now can I?" They laugh and Connie kisses him deeply. "So, 'Mistress,' what do you have in mind?"

Connie can barely contain a shudder of excitement at the title of Mistress as she looks over the half-breed. She turns to the objects she'd retrieved, and glances at herself in the mirror. A tight black leather corset, elbow length leather gloves, and thigh high leather boots with three-inch stilettos. Other than that, she's naked, revealing her medium sized, pert breasts and her rapidly dripping pussy. She's pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, the effect tightening her features and making her seem more intense. As she reaches down and picks up a small riding crop, she can't help the feeling of power that causes her to grow wet with arousal.

As she looks over Steven's body, she can't help but appreciate how he's grown in the past few years. His body has filled out with muscles from training with the gems, but what really draws her gaze is his slowly rising erection, already at seven inches and still growing. Licking her lips, she brings the riding crop down on the bedside table, causing Steven to flinch and strain a little before relaxing.

"Oh, my pet, I've waited so long for this..." she purrs, slipping into the role of Mistress. She slides a single gloved finger down the center of his chest and across his abs. "Such a perfect specimen, such strong muscles, and what a generous...endowment..." She laughs as she finally takes hold of his length, making him gasp. [So warm and firm...]

Steven breathes roughly, the sensations seemingly enhanced by his lack of sight and the slight tension of fear of pain. The leather glove is an unfamiliar and exciting feeling against his skin.

"I am glad I meet your standards, Mistress," he quips, but flinches a little as the riding crop comes down on the headboard above him.

"Do not speak out of turn, pet," she chides, releasing him and walking around him. "You will speak only when I tell you to speak. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress..." [She's really getting into this.]

"Good. Now then..." [Crap, what do I do next?] She turns back to her instruments, all bought in secret and one piece at a time. Suddenly, a thought comes to mind, something she'd forgotten. "Wait." She sets the crop down and walks to Steven, pulling the blindfold up. "I forgot about the safeword."

"Safe...word...?" Steven asks idly, distracted by her appearance. [Damn, that's hot.]

"The safe word is..." She trails off, not sure, but Steven has an idea.

"Donut."

Connie laughs and kisses him, standing up. "Donut it is. Now then..." She pulls his blindfold back down and grabs the riding crop, giving it a firm slap on the table to help get back in character. She walks to the table and grabs a long shape, a vibrator, before sliding it into herself. She moans out as she feels the false phallus fill her, shuddering hard when she turns it on. Shifting around, trying to get used to standing with an object inside of her, she sighs.

"Now then, my pet, let's see just what that shaft of yours can take." Steven swallows hard, somewhat scared and excited to see what she does. He starts a little when she takes hold of his now fully hardened cock, pressing a round shape against the base and wrapping some tape around it. She adds another, this one going on just below the mushroom head. Connie chuckles as she grabs the two remotes, turning them both on random and watching as her toy struggles, straining and groaning at the sensations.

[Holy fuck that feels-] His thought is derailed by the varied sensations.

"Well, my pet, what do you think?" [This is so hot. I don't know how much longer I can hold off.]

"It's...glorious...Mistress..." he responds through clenched teeth, trying his best to not cum just yet.

Connie, though, has less control. She rips the vibrator out of herself, groaning at the feeling, before climbing on top of Steven, placing her now soaked cunt above his face. "Now then, make me cum, you beast." She lowers herself, and Steven doesn't require any other prompting. He immediately plunges his tongue as deep inside as it can reach before moving it around, all the while applying a slight suction on the outside of her core.

Connie groans, grinding against her lover's face. [So good...] She looks down and sees his hips shaking and thrusting, his shaft twitching. She smiles and reaches down, pulling off the vibrating eggs and running her hand up and down the shaft. "You have done well, my pet, so you have earned this." With that, she leans down and licks the length of the shaft, her own slight moan lost in the deep-throated groan coming from the man below her. She takes the head of it in her mouth and runs her tongue around it, sucking lightly on the tip and smiling at the taste of pre-cum. [This is better than I thought it would be.]

As Connie works on taking more and more of his shaft, Steven works furiously with his tongue. He pulls his tongue out to get a breath and runs the flat of his tongue across her, smiling at her jump when he brushes across her clit. He focuses on that spot before sucking on the small button, enjoying the moans this elicits. [She sounds so cute, and she tastes so good.] It's his turn to moan as Connie opens her throat, taking him deeper inside and starting a steady bobbing motion.

The pair continue this way, going back and forth, both trying to hold back, both trying to make the other cum first. "I can't wait any longer," Connie announces, climbing off. Steven takes a moment to catch his breath as Connie grabs a condom, putting it on him before straddling him on the bed. "You ready?" Steven nods, cock twitching in anticipation.

Connie takes a steadying breath before lifting herself up and guiding the tip to her lips. She lowers herself slowly, groaning at the feeling of fullness. [He's bigger than any of my toys,] she thinks as she continues to drop down. Steven, meanwhile, is gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow in concentration, trying to not blow his load immediately. Finally, Connie settles onto his thighs, sighing at the feeling of being completely filled. [Oh yeah, I'm never going to get over this.]

Steven sighs as she finally settles, the warmth and tightness overwhelming. "Fuck..." he exhales, throwing his head back. Connie chuckles before leaning down to kiss his jaw.

"Oh, I plan to," she jokes before kissing him deeply. "A lot." With that, she raises herself up and drops down, moaning out at the friction. [Oh fuck.] Steven can only grit his teeth, holding himself back. Connie chuckles at how hard he's trying. [We're both so close...] She repeats her action, lifting herself up to leave only the tip in before dropping down to the base, slowly doing it faster and faster. Before long, both young lovers are panting and moaning, Steven thrusting up to meet her each time. Finally, the dam breaks.

Connie moans out loudly, bracing her hands on his chest and bending backwards in pleasure. Steven shouts and strains, breaking free of his bindings to grab Connie's hips and hold her tight. For a few seconds, both lovers are breathless and lying there, basking in their glow. As the tides of pleasure fade, Connie slumps, lying down on Steven's chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Steven doesn't let go of her hips, but now his grip is gentler. She takes a moment to remove his blindfold and kiss him, smiling.

"That... Was well worth... The wait..." she comments between pants. Steven can only nod and grin. She shudders slowly as she shifts, feeling his length softening slowly inside of her. She settles, leaving him inside for the time being.

"I love you," he comments while slowly rubbing her back. She blushes now, and he laughs. "Oh, now you blush." She laughs and lightly slaps his chest, prompting him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. They laugh and kiss before relaxing, falling asleep quickly in each other's embrace.

*Please kill me for using such a stupid pop-culture reference, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. It was like 3 am when I was writing this.

So, I hope you all like the change of pace here with a much more loving and careful joining.


	12. Birthday Special: BONUS CHAPTER

Muawhahahahahaha! Special bonus chapter! Because why the fuck not. Someone even requested it.

"...and that's what they did for my birthday," Steven finishes recounting his birthday from two days ago to his friends Connie and Peedee. "It was really weird, but it really wasn't that bad. We don't openly talk about it, but Amethyst and Jasper tend to make a lot of dirty jokes."

The two kids look at Steven in surprise and confusion, thinking over what he said. Connie's the first to talk. "So, that's how it all works? Wow..."

Steven nods. "Pearl came back later and told me about how sperm goes into the vagina and bonds with eggs to form babies."

Peedee shakes his head, looking at Steven with an odd expression. "But you really let them put something up your..." He trails off and Steven shrugs.

"It really wasn't that bad, especially once I got used to it."

Connie hums thoughtfully before smiling. "Steven, why don't you show us?"

After a couple moments of silence, Steven grins, grabbing their hands and running down the beach to his house. The living room is empty, and after a moment's effort, Steven is able to open his mother's room and lead his friends in.

Peedee looks around in awe while Steven and Connie confer quietly a moment before calling him over.

"Alright. I want a bed," Steven states, and a large comfortable looking bed appears. He starts taking off his clothes and Connie follows suit a moment later. Peedee is more hesitant, but before long he does as well. The three friends climb onto the bed, and the former excitement settles into uncertainty as the they look at each other. Connie makes the first move.

"Alright, so you said they started with 'foreplay' wasn't it?" Steven nods as she crawls over to him. He lies back and watches as Connie hesitantly grabs ahold of his slowly growing length. "Wow..." She gives it a sniff and a short lick, and finding nothing amiss takes it into her mouth. As she bobs her head up and down, Peedee sits by awkwardly. "Peedee, you try," she says, shaking her hips at the boy.

He nods slowly before crawling behind her, hands shaking slighly as he holds her hips. He does the sniff-and-lick maneuver before getting more into it, licking her small slit avidly. She moans out at the sensations around Steven's length. Steven, for his part, lies back and enjoys it. When he starts to get close, Steven stops her and grins.

"Connie, come here." She looks at him in confusion but obeys, leaving Peedee to sit back and watch. When she gets close enough, Steven grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a deep kiss. She quickly succumbs to it, kissing back avidly. "Alright, I've got another idea."

He guides Connie, and before long she's got the head of his dick just inside of her pussy lips. "Now Peedee, you get her butt." He nods and gets in position. "Ready, Connie?" She nods and lowers herself down, flinching as he breaks past her hymen.

"Ow."

"You okay?" Steven asks, worried.

She nods, going further and nodding back at Peedee to start. It takes a bit of effort, but he presses inside and before long both boys are fully impaling the young girl between them. All three of them are panting softly, enjoying it all. When Connie's ready, she nods at her companions to start.

They start thrusting in and out, and it doesn't take long for their breath to get harsher. They moan out together, Connie loudest of all. Steven grins and silences her with another kiss, leaving Peedee to grunt and pant in pleasure. After just a few minutes, the three grunt out together, reaching orgasm. Connie moans out aloud at the feeling of being filled, and when her companions pull out she slumps on the bed.

"That...was fun..." she comments, while Peedee and Steven are only able to nod in assent. Steven summons up a blanket, and the three kids curl up together, falling asleep quickly.

Alright, this is it, for real this time. The Birthday series officially draws to a close. What's next? Idfk.


	13. Original Cool Kids

Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the story a day thing. Schoolwork's been piling up and beating me down. I'll try to do better. To try to tide you over, here's a slightly longer one you all might like.

Greg Universe was sitting in front of the temple waiting for Rose when he saw Amethyst come out. "Hey, Amethyst. Any idea when Rose is gonna be around?"

"Oh, her and Garnet went on some sorta mission."

"Oh. Wait, then where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with Vidalia. You know Vidalia, right?"

Greg nods, remembering Marty introducing them. "You're friends with her?"

"Yeah. She's really cool. Wanna come with?"

After a moment of thought, Greg nods, standing and slinging his guitar over his shoulder. [Why not? Besides, Rose won't be back for a while. She'll be gone on missions for days at a time.]

Heading through town, Greg takes a good look around. They reach a house on the edge, and Amethyst knocks. After a moment, Vidalia answers, smiling. "Amethyst, girl, wassup? Oh, hey...Greg wasn't it?" she asks, sounding much more...alive than when they first met. Greg nods, surprised by this. "It's nice to see you. Didn't think you and Marty were sticking around." When she says this, she loses some of her vitality, but Greg shakes his head.

"Marty left. I came back because of Rose. Besides, I was done letting him run my life."

Vidalia smiles and steps back, waving her guests in. "I can feel ya there, man. Come on, let's have some fun."

Inside, Greg is surprised by how homey everything is, but even more so by the art supplies everywhere. He stops and gawks at a painting. It's of the boardwalk at sunset, hues of red and orange coloring everything. "Did you paint that?" he asks. When Vidalia nods, he laughs. "That's awesome! All of these are yours?" She nods again and laughs at how impressed he is.

"Yo, Vi, same plan for today?" Amethyst asks. Greg looks at her in question as Vidalia shrugs.

"If you're still up for it despite the unexpected guest, sure."

As Vidalia heads into the back to get an easal, Greg raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh, she wanted some help on a particular painting, so I volunteered." When

Vidalia gets back, she sets it up where she faces toward an isolated couch with a bare wall behind it. "Alright, let's do this."

Greg looks on in surprise as Amethyst hops on the couch, shining a moment before taking the shape of...a rather attractive naked woman. He blushes and looks away as

Vidalia laughs. "Man, Amethyst, Marty never told me the kid was modest." Amethyst laughs too, and in annoyance Greg turns back around, still keeping his gaze averted.

"No one told me this was the kind of...painting you were planning on." Vidalia shrugs and gets to work, painting Amethyst down rapidly. Greg watches the picture take shape, impressed by the skill.

"Hey, if you want I can do one of you next. Clothes are optional," she jokes, causing Greg to blush again. Amethyst laughs from her spot, calming quickly at a sharp command from Vidalia.

"Come on, Vi, Greg doesn't want you to paint him naked. He only wants Rose to see him like that." The two laugh, while Greg scowls.

"Oh yeah? Fine. Once you're done painting Amethyst, it's my turn." Vidalia shrugs, turning back to her painting of Amethyst.

As Vidalia puts the finishing touches on her painting, Greg starts to worry and rethink his decision. "Alright, Amethyst, it's done. Greg, you still up for it?" He nods, and at that point it's too late to back out.

While Vidalia goes to grab a new canvas, he sits on the couch and starts hesitantly disrobing. Suddenly, Amethyst jumps on his back, laughing. "Loosen up, Greg. Why are you humans so weird about seeing each other naked anyway?" Greg shrugs, thinking about it himself as Vidalia returns.

"Just get comfortable, Greg, and hold very still." He nods, and after shucking his pants leans back on the bed, blushing lightly as the two women look him over. His flush deepens at Vidalia's appreciative whistle. "Maybe I should have tried snatching you up myself, don't you think Amethyst?" She nods and laughs while Greg rolls his eyes.

After a couple minutes, Amethyst gets bored and starts shapeshifting, after a moment taking the form Vidalia had painted just earlier. Vidalia starts to laugh suddenly, taking a step back from her painting. When Amethyst turns around, she joins in. "What? What's so funny?" Greg asks. In answer, Amethyst shape shifts into him, and one thing he notices is the steadily growing erection. He blushes hard and stands angrily.

"Hey, Greg, relax. In fact, I just thought of a great idea." Greg watches in confusion as Vidalia walks over to him, swinging her hips back and forth. Before he can object, Vidalia pushes him back onto the couch, giving him a good look. "You're in better shape than Marty was, and you're definitely bigger." Greg tries to stop her, but the moment Vidalia gives the head a lick he's lost, throwing his head back.

"Don't forget me," Amethyst calls. Greg looks up to see she'd shape-shifted into Vidalia, albeit completely nude. She stalks over to him, enjoying the way his eyes follow her before sitting on the couch beside him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Officially surrendering, Greg kisses Amethyst hard, one hand cupping a breast while his other hand moves to guide Vidalia's bobbing head. After some of this, Vidalia stands and starts stripping, while Amethyst pulls back to look at Greg. "You want a double dose of Vidalia, or do you have something else in mind? Like..." she begins, as she glows and changes into... "...Rose?"

Greg shakes his head and sits back. "I think just you as you will be more than fine."

She shrugs and changes back, although abandoning her clothes. "If you say so," she says as Vidalia mounts the musician's lap and starts kissing his neck.

"Alright, enough talk. I wanna know what we've been missing out on." She raises herself up and Amethyst helps guide Greg's firm shaft into her. She moans as she lowers herself down, resting her hands on his chest. "Oh yeah, much better."

Greg groans, the tightness different than Rose. "Oh fuck," he mutters as the artist starts bouncing quickly. "Oh yeah! Why haven't we done this before?"

Amethyst laughs before going behind Vidalia, shape-shifting into Greg. "I love shape-shifting," she says as she slides into Vidalia's ass. They both moan out as they connect, moving fast. Greg just lies back and enjoys the ride.

After a couple minutes, Greg starts to panic. "Shi- Vidalia, I'm about to-"

"Don't worry, I'm safe," she assures, riding him hard. Before long, they shout in climax, Amethyst's following shortly behind. Vidalia collapses onto Greg's stomach and pants, a wide smile on her face. "Oh yeah, much better than Marty."

Amethyst stands, pulling out and stretching while shape-shifting back. "Okay, my turn to ride Mr. Universe."

"Hold up, Amethyst," Greg pants out. "Gotta give a man time to recover."

"Boo," she replies before sitting down. Vidalia slides off onto the other side of Greg, and the trio rest for a minute.

"Alright, I think I'm good now," Greg comments. Amethyst doesn't waste any time in hopping on his lap, but as he looks at her he suddenly looks nervous. "Okay, it might be a little weird just because you sorta...look like a kid."

"Pssh," Amethyst responds, shapeshifting into an older looking version. "Better?" Greg nods, surprised by how she looks more filled out, her hair longer and larger, much like his own in fact. "Then let's get this party started!" She slides onto him quickly, shuddering at the feeling. "Now I see why Rose loves your private time."

Greg blushes but quickly forgets his embarrassment as the purple gem bounces on his lap. Vidalia leans over to make out with Amethyst, offering Greg the incredibly erotic sight of the two, and despite having already cum, it doesn't take him long to feel it build again.

"Amethyst, I'm about to-"

"Dude," she pants. "I'm a rock... No womb... No babies..."

Greg nods before grabbing her hips, slamming her down twice more onto his lap before releasing inside. Amethyst moans and arches her back before relaxing. On the couch next to them, Vidalia shudders through another orgasm herself, her fingers moving furiously between her legs. The three collapse together on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah," Vidalia purrs, planting a kiss on Greg's cheek. "We're definitely going to have to do this again."


	14. Steven x Peridot

Curiosity, by Ian Blackwing; Steven x Peridot

((So, sorry I haven't been posting much. College life, you know? Hit me harder than I expected. Also, you know awkward it is to try writing smut during a philosophy lecture? Anyhoo...

By popular demand and because I'll admit I would have eventually done this anyway...Stevidot! In..."Is that a weapon?"))

"Um, you mind turning around?" Steven asks Peridot, motioning to the toilet. "I need to use this now."

"Oh, very well," she answers, turning around. [Why does he want me to turn around?] After a moment, she hears the sound of liquid. Her curiosity gets the better of her, and despite his request turns around to look. [It appears to be some sort of...rod?] "Is that a weapon?" she finds herself asking.

"Wha-?" Steven asks in confusion, then noticing where she's pointing. "Aah!" He covers himself quickly. "Peri!"

"What? I was just asking," she says, not understanding.

"That's private," Steven explains in embarrassment.

"Apologies. But...what is it?" she asks again, still curious.

"Uh, well..." After a moment of awkward silence, Steven goes on to explain human anatomy to Peridot, her questions getting more and more awkward.

"So wait, this...penis is used in human procreation? Fascinating." Steven blushes, turning even redder at her next question. "How?"

"Uh, well... Ah!" He shouts in surprise when Peridot reaches forward suddenly, grabbing his length. "Peridot!"

"Hmm?" she answers distractedly. [How strange. It seems...warm...]

"You really shouldn't be touching it," he answers, blushing.

"Tell me how humans reproduce," she counters, not letting it go. [It's soft but...wait, it's getting larger and firmer. Strange...]

"Well, uh, a man puts his penis in a woman's vagina and that's how. Now please stop."

"Hmm..." Peridot gets an odd glint in her eye, getting an idea. "Show me."

"Wha-? Aah!" He shouts in surprise as Peridot pushes him over.

"You said females of your species have a vagina? Hmm." She glows slightly, and when the light fades her jumpsuit is gone, revealing her body to him. Small breasts poke out of her chest, and a quick glance shows a small cleft between her legs, resting on his stomach. Steven blushes, trying to stand up. "Stop squirming," she commands.

"Wait!" She stops and looks at him. "Uh... If you really want to do this, there's more, actually." He blushes a little, ashamed to find himself excited by the situation.

"Explain. Better yet, demonstrate."

Steven nods, sitting up. "Well, I found one of my dad's magazines, and it showed some stuff. Um, could you lie back?" Peridot obeys, lying on her back and watching the hybrid. Swallowing roughly, Steven climbs in between her legs, remembering what he saw. After a hesitant sniff, he starts licking her slit, causing the green gem to flinch a little.

[What is this sensation?] As he continues, Peridot finds herself unconsciously moving her hips. "Don't stop," she orders, starting to enjoy herself, and Steven obeys. He starts out by just licking the outside, but as she gets more into it he starts pushing his tongue inside. She shudders when it first reaches past the lips, moaning lightly. Steven does everything he remembers from the magazine, twirling his tongue around and sucking on the top. [Something's...building...] Peridot gets more and more into it, breathing heavily despite herself. "Something's...happening..." she states, but Steven doesn't seem to hear. "S-Steven!" she shouts, arching her back and cumming.

Steven pulls back, watching her squirt in pleasure before falling back down. "Whoa..." Peridot pants and sits up.

"That was... Fascinating..." she states, eyes glazed slightly. "What else is there?" she asks, leaning forward.

Steven remembers something else he'd read. "Well, there's also something called a 'blowjob.' It's where a girl sucks on a guy's penis."

"Hmm..." Peridot hums, leaning forward more. [I must investigate this "blowjob."] She licks her lips before pushing Steven onto his back and looking at his penis. She takes it in her hand and leans down, sniffing it. [The smell isn't bad, per se.] She licks it, and after a moment starts to put it in her mouth. Steven throws his head back and moans. [He must be enjoying it...] She takes it deeper, moving her tongue around and sucking on it. [This smell... It's making my head spin...]

Steven suddenly takes hold of her head, thrusting into her mouth before releasing a thick, bitter liquid. Peridot flinches a little but swallows it down in surprise, pulling back when Steven releases her. "What was that?" she asks. She licks her lips, surprised at her pleasure when she finds some had spilled out. She swallows it down, feeling her core heat up again.

"Uh, that was my cum. It's what goes in a girl to make a baby," he explains, lying back.

"You said the penis goes into the vagina?" she asks, suddenly straddling him.

"Hold on a second, I'm tired." She pouts and grumbles, but waits. "You know, we actually missed something." She perks up in interest.

"What?" she asks. [What have we missed? Will it feel as good as the rest?]

"Come closer," Steven answers. When Peridot is close enough, he pulls her into a kiss. Her eyes open wide in surprise, but as her core heats up more she leans into the kiss. When his tongue slides along her lips, she opens them instinctively, deepening the kiss. She moans as he gets hard again, the tip brushing against her slit. "Okay, ready?" he asks.

Peridot nods, kissing him again and moaning as he pushes inside. [Pressure, slight pain...and a whole lot of pleasure] she notes, before all thought is lost to her. Steven groans at the tightness, throwing his head back in pleasure as she starts bouncing. Peridot moans out, setting her hands on his chest. "So good," she gasps. [Building, higher...and higher...]

Steven grunts, reaching up to caress Peridot's small breasts, only lasting this long because of his prior release. Peridot moans more as he plays with her nipples, sending her higher. "Steven, I'm-" She cannot speak, only moan as she reaches release, the tightening of her pussy pushing Steven over the edge. He groans as he cums inside of her, the sensation sending Peridot even higher. By the time she comes down from the pleasure, she's collapsed against Steven's chest and panting.

"Peridot, are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

[He's...worried about me?] Peridot feels a phantom heartbeat hasten, her face flushing suddenly at the thought. [Why do I feel this way?] "Y-yes, Steven, I am fine. That was certainly...interesting." Steven nods as she gingerly climbs off of him. She reaches down, feeling her sore pussy lips and looking on in wonder at the cum on her hands.

Steven stands, putting his clothes back in order and suddenly embarrassed again. "Uh, well, good night, Peridot." He quickly rushes out of the door, leaving Peridot to her thoughts.

Looking at the cum dripping out of her pussy, Peridot licks her hand clean, savoring the taste.

((Alright, I hope it's what all of you wanted. If not, too bad, it's all I could think of at the time while keeping it mildly realistic.

Also, can someone explain what the obsession with Lapidot tentadick is? I'm just wondering, because, seriously.))


	15. Amethyst X Peridot

((Sorry this has taken so long. I've been dealing with a ton of shit here at college. And because doubtless many people want it, here we go. Amedot.))

"Personal Log: Entry Four. I have started to...find my place here on Earth. And-I hate to admit-I find myself starting to care for these Crystal Clods, or at least tolerate them. While the fusion is still...disconcerting, the Pearl is an impressive specimen, Steven has been nothing but kind, and Amethyst..."

Peridot sighs, turning off her recorder and looking down. "Why do I always get this strange feeling when I think of her?" she asks herself, grabbing her chest.

"Think of who?" Peridot flinches and shouts shortly at the voice, turning to see the purple gem. "Whoa, sorry I scared you."

Peridot calms down and dons her signature scowl, looking away. "Amethyst. Please don't do that."

Amethyst shrugs and sits down next to Peridot on the couch, munching on some chips. The Crystal Gems are taking a break from the drill, with Steven spending the day with Connie while Pearl and Garnet investigate a possible corrupted gem.

"So, who are you thinking about?" Amethyst asks, snickering. Peridot scowls and turns away, arms crossed. Amethyst smirks evilly, quickly grabbing the recorder.

"Hey!" Before she can do anything, her voice is sounding from the recorder. "'...has been nothing but kind, and Amethyst..." As it ends, Amethyst turns to her in confusion, handing over the recorder. Peridot takes it and turns around, cradling it.

"Is something up?" Amethyst asks, and Peridot blushes, as always off-balance around Amethyst when she gets serious. "I may not be as smart as you or Pearl, but I can put two and two together. Something on your mind?"

Peridot sighs and turns back, deciding the best way to figure it out is to confront it. "Ahem. To put things simply, I have noticed an odd...reaction within my chest whenever my thoughts turn to you, especially when I think of that day with the drill." She blushes a little, looking up in surprise to see Amethyst's face similarly flushed.

"O-oh. Like...what kind of reaction?" Amethyst's question seems hesitant and unlike her.

"Well... It feels... Warm." Peridot absently grabs her chest again, the feeling there. She looks down, brow furrowed.

"Peridot?" Peridot looks up in question, but before she can say anything Amethyst's lips are upon her own, and that feeling in her chest is growing. She starts to pull back, but the purple gem grabs her shoulders. After a moment, Peridot surrenders, softening beneath the attack. When she is finally released, she opens her eyes slowing and finds herself breathing heavily for some reason. Amethyst appears similarly affected.

"M-more..." Peridot covers her mouth, surprised at what she said. But Amethyst just smiles, reaching out and pushing the technician's hand down. She swallows heavily, unsure why. After a moment she leans forward, pressing her lips against the other gem's. This time, she pays attention to the feeling and how it makes her form react. She feels that heat in her chest build and grow, but oddly feels another warmth growing lower down...

"Why do you make me feel this way?" she asks absently when their lips part. Amethyst smiles and reaches up, cupping Peridot's face in one hand.

"Peridot, it's hard to explain, but... Humans have this concept of 'love,' of caring for someone else and wanting to be with them and close to them." Amethyst idly rubs her companion's face with her thumb. "It doesn't make sense, even to the humans, but it's pretty powerful stuff."

Peridot sets her hand on Amethyst's, whispering to herself, "Love..."

Amethyst nods. "Yeah. And when you're in love with someone, you want to do stuff like hold them, and kiss them, and..." She blushes as she cuts off suddenly.

"And what?" Peridot asks, wanting to know. "Because... I want to be close to you, and I sort of want to kiss you, but if I don't know what else there is, how am I supposed to know if I-" She cuts off, looking away.

"Well, I could show you..." Amethyst responds softly.

"Please..."

Amethyst leans forward and kisses Peridot again, more insistently than before. The green gem blushes and reciprocates as Amethyst pushes her onto her back. The hand on her cheek slides down along her neck, causing the technician to shiver-in fear or excitement she isn't sure-before resting on her chest. One point of contact seems almost on fire with the sensations, and Peridot doesn't understand it. But that doesn't stop a soft moan from leaving her mouth.

"That third thing, Peridot," the purple gem starts. "Humans have this thing where when they love someone, they give each other a lot of pleasure, just for the sake of pleasure." Peridot moans again as Amethyst rubs her hand against the point. "Like that."

Peridot hesitantly reaches up. Her hand falls onto Amethyst's shoulder, but a short search and she finds her companion's own breast. Much larger than her own, she runs her hand across it, listening to Amethyst's purr of enjoyment. "Just like that."

"More." It's not an accident this time as she says it.

"Gladly." Amethyst pulls back long enough to shapeshift her clothes away. Peridot stares in awe at her bare form. Her breasts are large and full, with nipples of a slightly darker shade. Peridot can just see the cleft between her partner's legs, noticing there appears to be moisture accumulating there. "Your turn."

Peridot blushes again, not sure why, as she follows suit. She looks down at her own form, seeing forest green nipples topping a much smaller bust. Looking further down, she notices her own slit is less pronounced than Amethyst's. Before she can think anything else, Amethyst is kissing her again, and her thoughts are gone.

Amethyst's hand wanders back to a breast, the direct contact more intense than before, and Peridot squeaks at the intensity. But when Amethyst moves and kisses a nipple, a flair of white obstructs her mind, and with every flick of that purple tongue more fireworks go off in her head. Next thing she knows, Amethyst is moving further down, planting kisses all the way. She shivers, this time in excitement, and as Amethyst's lips brush her core, she gasps out, moaning deeply.

"I-it's too much!" But Amethyst doesn't stop. She caresses that little slit with her tongue over and over, pushing Peridot higher and higher. The moment that heavenly appendage enters her, though...

Her body clenches as her mind blanks. Then, she moans, almost a scream, her back arching off of the couch as her juices coat Amethyst's face. Peridot has no idea how long it lasts, but when she can at last think again, she has one thought. "More."

Amethyst laughs, crawling up her partner's sweaty form to kiss her deeply. There's an interesting taste, and Peridot assumes it's her own. She likes it. "My turn," Amethyst purrs, lying back.

Peridot wastes no time, immediately clamping her lips around a nipple and sucking. Her hand finds the other, rolling the little button with her fingers, she enjoys the little moans the purple gem makes. She leans up, kissing Amethyst softly. "I think I love you." Amethyst blushes hard at this sudden admission, but before she can say anything Peridot is off, kissing her way down.

She starts licking Amethyst's dripping cunt, tongue moving to give every inch her attention. She sighs at the taste, now knowing why Amethyst eats. If it tastes good, then why not get some more. So, she does, tongue quickly pushing inside of the other gem. Amethyst moans loudly as the green appendage seeks and tastes. "Peri!" is the only warning the technician gets before thighs close around her head, holding her still as her mouth is flooding with fragrant juices, the sound of the gem beneath her moaning.

When she is released, Peridot sits up, wiping her face a little of the juices covering her. Amethyst chuckles and pulls her down into a deep kiss. "Hey, Peridot."

"Yes, Amethyst?" she asks, uncertain.

"I love you, too."

Peridot blushes, snuggling in close to the other gem, thinking over that word, that mysterious force, called love.

((Alrighty, here we are. Hope you guys liked it. This one was honestly easier to write than some of the others. Weird.))


	16. Research

((Got this request a while back, decided why not. So, here's Peridot...with Lion. D ))

Peridot groaned loudly, feeling the rough barbs of Lion's tongue sliding across her sensitive labia. Her clothing is torn away from her chest and crotch, revealing her petite breasts and her now dripping pussy. [How did this happen?]

The Gems had left on a mission earlier that day, and at some point Steven went out to hang out with his friend Connie, leaving Peridot alone. Escaping would be pointless, so she stayed, but had nothing to do. When Lion pushed his way inside, she was frightened at first, but soon grew curious. She had never seen a specimen like it before. As she was looking him over, he'd suddenly turned to her, eyes glowing, and pushed her to the ground. A couple swipes of his claws left her clothes in their current state, but his actions following this attack were what had Peridot off balance.

After a moment of cunnilingus that leaves Peridot panting with eyes dilated and blank, Lion moves to lay atop the small gem. She gasps hard as a point presses against her pussy, slowly pressing between the lips. She tries futilely to push the beast off of her, but she is unable to stop his advance as inch after inch buries itself in her. She groans as it stops, five inches in and apparently bottoming out inside her.

Satisfied with this, Lion starts thrusting, the barbs on his cock scraping the inside of her projected cunt in odd ways, further clouding her mind. When she catches herself moaning, she shakes her head, trying again to push him off. "Stop it, you beast!" He responds by growling, scaring the engineer into silence as he uses her body. Resigned to her fate, Peridot just lies back, slowly letting herself enjoy the feeling of being used by this beast. After some time of this, he stiffens, roaring lightly as he cums inside of her.

Relieved, the pink feline pulls out of the green gem and walks away to clean himself. Peridot lies panting, cum leaking out of her bruised orifice. She reaches down to feel her sore hole, but as her finger brushes against her clit she stiffens, groaning loudly as she cums, pushing more of the cum out. When she's limp again, she looks down at the mess and thinks about what happened. Without another word, she fixes her clothes and gets to work on cleaning up the mess. No one seems to notice anything when everyone returns, though Amethyst does mention an odd smell.

That night, as Steven sleeps and te gems wait in their rooms, Peridot exits the house, looking around. She soon sees her target: Lion, sleeping beneath the stairs. With an awkward glance and nervous gulp, she climbs under with him. Running her hands over his side, Lion opens a single eye, looking her over before closing his eyes and huffing. He rolls over onto his back, leaving the green gem to explore.

Peridot looks around nervously as she kneels between his furry legs, gently prodding his sheath until his member comes out. Peridot gasps when she finally gets a good look at it, seeing it's easily a foot long and three inches wide. "Wow..." With a blush, one hand drops to the crotch of her suit as it grows darker with arousal. Her other hand grasps the shaft, slowly rubbing it. Lion looks down at her, growling lightly and licking his lips. This gives her an idea.

Even as she prods at her own sex through her jumpsuit, she leans forward, tongue extended to lightly stroke the magnificent rod before her. Finding nothing off with the taste, Peridot gets faster, licking over the length and the head. At one point, as her tongue swirls around it, Lion thrusts his hips, forcing some of it in her mouth. The answering pulse in her core surprises her, and after a moment she bobs her head lightly. Her fingers press hard against her pussy as she does this, taking more and more of him.

Peridot is surprised as paws suddenly press on the back of her head, forcing her down and causing at least half of it to press into her throat. She gags slightly around the length, glad that she doesn't need to breathe. She swallows nervously, causing more to slide down her narrow throat. The feeling of this rod plunging past her lips and into her gullets causes the gem to shudder in pleasure, finally phasing away her clothes to touch herself directly. Her pussy is dripping sex juices, her excitement at being used like this surprising her. With a few more thrusts and swallows, Peridot is surprised to find her nose pressed into Lion's fur. She had successfully sucked down every inch of his cock, and her pussy was dripping with arousal because of it. She rapidly bobs her head up and down, deepthroating the pink length gladly has her fingers plunge into her sopping wet core.

It doesn't take long for Lion to blash his seed down her throat in four large shots. Peridot pulls away and lets the cock leave her mouth with a pop, her fingers still going wild. She moans and licks her lip, sighing when she tastes some excess cum that spilled onto her bottom lip. Satisfied with her exploration, Peridot proceeds to turn around, resting on her hands and knees and raising her behind high in offering. She remembers seeing it on the television before Pearl changed to the channel, much to Steven's confusion and Amethyst's mirth.

A short sniffing sounds before a tongue slides along and then inside of her pussy, causing the gem to shudder and moan, pressing back. Her arms shiver and shake before collapsing, leaving her chest lying on the ground as Lion enjoys tasting her. After some of this, Lions stands, grumbling lightly as he moves to tower over Peridot's offering form, his cock nudging against her more than ready cunt. He pushes it in one go, Peridot gasping in pleasure as he pushes in, further than before. She had prepared, giving her form a more anatomically correct structure. She groans as the head pushes inside, further and further, before nudging her crafted womb.

She screams lightly, unprepared for the feeling of having such a spot prodded and poked by Lion's length. Lion is ruthless as he starts up his thrusting, pulling out to the tip before burying eight inches into her petite pussy. But Peridot is not complaining, able only to groan and pant as she is pounded into. She screams again, louder this time, as the tip actually presses inside of her womb. The sensation is incredible and starts off a powerful orgasm, her mind going white in pleasure. Lion doesn't let up, changing only to press the last of his cock inside of the new space and grinding against her deepest point. His thrusts are shorter, keeping his length contained in her womb as a second and then a third orgasm overcome the engineer. She eventually loses count and consciousness for a time.

When she wakes up, she can hear and feel Lion still going at it, her sex crying out at her sensitivity. He roars again as he presses inside, flooding her with cum and causing one last haze of pleasure to encompass the gem. He pulls out with a pop, her pussy not wanting to let the powerful dick go as she collapses fully onto the sand, panting and grinning. "Need... More... Research..."

((I'll admit, I had fun writing this one.))


	17. Blind Date

((Don't judge.))

Jamie nervously pulls at the edge of his shirt and takes a sip of water. He's sitting in Fishstew pizza waiting on his date. He'd finally broken down and tried online dating. He'd ended up joining a blind dating site, though, so he has no idea what to expect. All he's seen of his date is one picture: A confident looking young man with tanned skin and beautiful eyes...

He starts as the door opens, the same young man walking in. He'd seen him once or twice around Beach City, but he was certain he didn't actually live here. Kevin looks around and sees him. He coughs lightly before walking over and sitting down, leaning back lightly in his chair.

"So, you're Jamie?" Jamie nods quickly before catching himself. He turns inward a little, already embarrassed. "I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you. ... Guess there weren't many other places in town to pick, huh?" Jamie nods slowly this time, wringing his hands in his lap. "At least they have good pizza. Order yet?"

Jamie shakes his head, looking up and finally looking him in the eyes. "I-I was waiting for you to get here."

Kevin nods and looks at the menu. "Does a large with black olives sound good to you?" Kevin nods, smiling nervously as they put the order in. Khofi gives him a reassuring smile before leaving to make their pizza. "So, Jamie, what do you do?"

He blushes a little, fiddling with his napkin now. "Well, I'm a mailman but I'm trying to be an actor..."

"An actor? Not bad. You've got the face for it." Jamie blushes harder at this, smiling softly. "I can't even say that. I'm between jobs at the moment. Had a...misunderstanding with the old boss."

"O-oh. That's unfortunate."

"It's whatever. So, Jamie, since there's not much happening around here, what do you say we go somewhere with some action?"

"A-action?" Jamie was nervous, but he found himself intrigued by his date's casual confidence. Khofi picks that moment to come out with the pizza.

O

A pizza and some small talk later and the pair starts making their way down the boardwalk, Kevin almost strutting while Jamie plods along. "So, what kind of 'action' is in store?"

"A party."

"Oh. Okay." They come upon the warehouse, windows shining with multicolored light and the deep thumping of the bass. Inside, Jamie sees a bunch of people he's seen from the surrounding area, and the lights and sounds are more intense than they seemed from outside. Sour Cream, the local DJ kid is at the turntables controlling the music, and everyone's dancing and gyrating against one another.

Jamie watches the people, distracted by the shifting lights and loud sounds, and so doesn't notice until the last second as Kevin pulls him into a kiss, forcing something into his mouth.

Jamie coughs, concerned and embarrassed as he stares at his date. "Wh-what-" Cough. "What was that?"

"Party favor," Kevin explains, chewing on a white tablet. The confident young man pulls Jamie close, suddenly grinding on him. Jamie watches as everything becomes more intense, the sounds louder, the lights brighter, the sensations bigger... When Kevin pulls him into another kiss, he doesn't resist.

After some time, Jamie doesn't know how long, the party seems to have emptied out a bit. Jamie's eyes are out of focus as he looks around and up at his date. Kevin seems luminous, and without thinking Jamie leans up to kiss him. The next time he's cognizant, Jamie finds himself walking along the sidewalk, clinging to Kevin. Another bit of empty time and he finds himself being sat down on a couch. Kevin looks at him, a bit worried, but Jamie smiles and pulls him down. He clings to the other man's body, and after a moment Kevin reciprocates.

Before long, both men have been stripped by needy hands. Jamie leans down with no prelude and no directing to take the other into his mouth. He bobs up and down quickly, slobbering over the length in his mouth. Kevin groans, running his fingers through the other's hair. "Just like that, almost..." Before he can reach the end though, he suddenly finds himself left bare. He looks down and finds Jamie is turning around, raising his behind up; Kevin catches his drift and steps forward, pressing against the puckered hole presented to him.

Jamie opens easily in response to his partner's penetration, and the pair groan in tandem as the first couple inches work in. "So good..."

"So big..." Jamie responds, arching his back. Kevin works himself in to the base easily, well-lubricated from Jamie's blowjob. After they get used to it, Kevin starts up a gentle pace, one that doesn't last long. The feelings are too much, and Kevin can't help but pound into the other man's hole; Jamie responds in kind, throwing himself back into the thrusts. Jamie's hardened length bounces below him, leaking pre-cum over the couch. Together, the two shout out in orgasm. While Kevin paints his partner's insides, Jamie shoots out onto the couch, both positively pouring out.

In the aftermath of their joining, the two collapse onto the couch, a sweaty mess of lust and pleasure. They recover, breathing heavily and just relearning how to exist. Kevin shifts and pulls out slowly, sitting up. He sighs in contentment and watches his seed spill out of the other man. Jamie, meanwhile, is already asleep.

Kevin sighs and stands unsteadily before picking up his date. A few minutes later finds them curled up in bed, Jamie clinging to him almost desperately in his sleep.

O

The next morning, Jamie wakes slowly, feeling oddly sore. He shifts and stretches, confused as he realizes his arm is wrapped around someone else. The previous night suddenly rushes back to him. "You- You drugged me!" he shouts suddenly at the man next to him. Kevin opens an eye sleepily to stare at the other.

"One, not even a good morning? You were friendlier last night." Jamie blushes hard, his tirade interrupted. "Two, I didn't drug you. It was only a caffeine tablet, but I knew what you'd think it was and that you'd convince yourself to act more openly." Jamie opens his mouth to speak but has nothing he can say. "Now, lie back down," Kevin orders, pulling him back down. Jamie finds his head resting on the other's chest, only a little embarrassed by how comfortable it feels...and how much he likes it. "So... Did you have fun?"

Jamie thinks honestly for a minute, running everything that happened last night through his head. From dinner, to the rave, to on the couch... "Honestly? Yes, that was the most fun I've had in years."

Kevin chuckles and kisses him gently. "Hmm, good. Next week, you can choose what we do. What do you think?"

Jamie smiles and kisses back, suddenly straddling the other man. "I think I'd like that very much. But there's something I'd like right now, too." Kevin smirks and pulls him down, kissing him deeply as they start round two...

((This, I think, was a long time coming.))


	18. Sequel or Something New?

((Sorry! Super, super sorry about the MASSIVE delay in updating this. Life has literally not stopped harassing me for the past couple months, not for a second. But, I was watching the new SU episodes these past couple days and decided you guys deserved an update of some sort. I'll try to get the next chapters out faster.

So, as was heavily requested, here we go. Lapidot, Part 2!))

Life in the temple was winding down for the day. As Steven prepped for bed, each gem went about preparing for their own nights. Amethyst and Jasper, loving to sleep as they do, were just getting in their last snacks of the day while Pearl and Garnet were discussing any work that needed to be done. Lapis and Peridot, however, were just biding their time...

A couple hours later, night had fallen, the temple is silent. The gems leave separately, first Lapis, followed by Peridot a while later. Their passage isn't noted. They make their way into the water, together now, treading water until they reached a deep pocket. Lapis had found it the other day while swimming, and immediately had the idea for their secret rendezvous. Inside they had plenty of room, and the small shelf of coral reef ensured their privacy, even if the late hour did not.

Almost every night of late the two gems had made this journey to seek solitude and intimacy, and the two doubted it would stop anytime soon. As the two settled into the bottom of their haven, their arms slowly wrapping around the other. Peridot's limb enhancers were already stored away in her gem, and as they drift down they phase away their clothes. By the time they're huddled together at the bottom of the pocket, nothing stands between them and what they want most.

Their lips pressed against the other's in a soft press, the pair silently agreeing to a gentle night. Peridot sighed as her hands wandered over her lover's firm body, fingers tweaking the darker blue nipples and causing Lapis to moan softly into her lips. Lapis, meanwhile, was responding similarly, wither her lithe blue fingers, gliding down the other gem's back to gently knead the pale green behind. Lapis parts her lips and slides her tongue along Peridot's lips. The smaller gem responds readily, the kiss deepening as their hands and moans become more insistent.

"L-Lapis?" Peridot gasps between kisses. The water gem pulls back to look at her lover. "Can you..." She trails off, uncertain how to word it. In her frustration, she starts to grind her hips against her love, causing Lapis to chuckle. "I want you...YOU...inside me..." she moans out, kissing along Lapis's neck. The water gem smiles and hums, leaning her head back to allow the engineer her exploration. "Please..."

"Of course," she responds, firmly grasping the other's buttocks. She leans down and hungrily kisses the engineer, watching the gem's reactions, watching Peridot's face flush in arousal and her eyelids flutter in pleasure. It takes barely a second for Lapis to settle back more comfortably, making a bit of space between the pair. She shudders and hurriedly shifts her form, a seven-inch phallus suddenly poking its way out from between her legs to nudge Peridot. "Ready?"

"Yes!" she almost shouts, settling onto the now equipped gem's lap and guiding the bulbous tip between her labia. Despite not needing to breathe, the pair was panting in anticipation, eyes locked. Peri slowly pushes herself down, groaning at the sense of fullness. Very rarely did the pair do this, preferring their natural forms, but sometimes they just needed this feeling of perfect connection. Halfway down the blue length and Peri's eyes were unfocused in rapture, and Lapis was loving every minute of it. Aside from the intense tightness and friction around her added part, the view of her petite lover lost in pleasure made everything more intense for her. "M-more!" Peridot groaned loudly as she slowly bounced in place, working herself lower down, even as Lapis started gentle thrusts to meet her. Panting, their eyes lock again and they meet in a passionate kiss, both gasping and sighing when they found themselves pressed fully together. Peri moans as her clit rubs and grinds against blue hips.

The pair settle for a moment, growing still as their kiss relaxes into little more than gentle pecks against each other's lips. Lapis wraps her arms tight around Peridot, pressing their breasts together and shuddering happily. Peridot nuzzles into her lover's neck and sighs. "I love you..." she mutters, smiling softly. "And I love that."

Lapis chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, too." They smile and Lapis lets her hands slide down to Peridot's hips. "Ready?" Peridot nods and Lapis slowly lifts the smaller gem up before letting her drop back down. At the same time, Lapis thrust up to account for the water's interference and allowing the two to meet with a slight impact, enough to draw a moan from each. It only escalated from there, Peridot keeping her arms wrapped around the deep blue neck as she thrust down in time. "Hmm, Peri..." Lapis groaned, throwing her head back. "You feel so good..."

Peridot can't respond, lost completely in the feeling of her sea blue lover, eyes rolled back into her head and tongue lolling. Their mingled faux breathing escalates and it doesn't take too long for their first shared release starts to roll through them like the waves above them. Peridot shudders and suddenly pistons her hips rapidly, tossing herself fully into the explosion of pleasure as Lapis fires off deep into her. It takes a minute for the pair to come to a full stop, worn out by the exertion of making love.

"I love you," Peridot whispers with a soft smile as she collapses again Lapis. A short shift leaves Lapis back in her regular state before she shifts them to a more comfortable position in their alcove.

"I love you, too..." With the moon shining high overhead, the pair drifts off to sleep with a gentle sigh...

oOo

Back in the temple, Amethyst and Jasper lay curled up together spooning, with Amethyst playing the part of little spoon. They were in a similar state as the gems resting beneath the waves: bared and satisfied after a fun night. "Hey, Jasper?" Amethyst almost mutters, not moving. "Why do you think Lapis and Peri always leave at night to have their fun. They could easily use one of their rooms, like we do."

Jasper shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe they're more particular about this kind of stuff. I mean, Garnet and Pearl barely even hide it anymore."

Amethyst laughs and turns around in the larger warrior's embrace. "Hmm, that reminds me. Remember what next week is?"

"Oh yeah, rotation. I haven't gotten to 'play' with Pearl for a couple months. I wonder if she's still as tight."

"I can promise that. But I mention it because I was wondering if Lapis and Peri would be up for joining in the party."

"You just wanna try out Peridot. Pearl told me about how you were eying her for a while."

"That traitor..." The two laughed and settled back to rest...

oOo

Elsewhere, in Pearl's fountain-filled room, she and Garnet were putting themselves together after their own heated match. "Well, looks like next week is rotation." Pearl shudders a little, remembering the first week she paired up with Jasper, how opened up she felt. The gems could shape-shift any genitalia they liked, but they all seemed to have a default when it came to penises...and Jasper easily had the largest.

Garnet nods and chuckles, stretching. "Perhaps it's time we got Lapis and Peridot to join the club."

"Really? I'm not sure they'd go for it. Those two are a bit like Ruby and Sapphire, you know."

Garnet smirks and steps forward, wrapping her hands around the smaller gem and gently cupping her petite breasts. "Did that every stop them from 'playing' with you?"

Pearl shivers and leans back, grinning up at the maroon gem. "I suppose not... And now that you mention it..." Garnet laughs, glowing slightly before leaving a smaller gem on each side of Pearl. "Isn't it time you two got to play with me?"

Ruby and Sapphire smirked at each other, each still fondling a breast.

((This story was COMPLETELY pulled out of my ass, right up to the last word. Honestly, though, I like it. This might become a series of connected one-shots, but until I make that decision treat this story like basically every other story of mine: as a singular, unrelated tale taken utterly out of any real context.))


	19. Jasper X Lapis ((TRIGGER: RAPE))

**TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE, VIOLENCE**

((Remember, if you feel uncomfortable reading stuff like this, just wait for the next chapter. I'll tell you now, it'll be a nice, gentle, fluffy one with Steven and Connie having their first time during a picnic to the Strawberry Fields, followed by a Pearl Party. So trust me, more's to come. So, for those still interested and reading, here's the next chapter in Jasper's Domination Sequence [literally just thought of the name] where she proceeds to abuse Lapis.))

Jasper stretched and sighed, grinning malevolently. Having just conquered the fusion in the worst way possible, she was intrigued about how other, less durable gems may fare. Luckily for Jasper, she wouldn't have to wait long. As she stalked through the halls, she stopped in front of a containment cell, leering down at the dark blue gem curled up against her cell wall. [Yeah, I think she'll do.] "Peridot, open the cell," she barks through the intercom, startling Lapis. The smaller gem scurried to the back of her cell, terrified of what the warrior wants from her. Once inside the cell with the barrier back in place, Jasper draws another collar from her gem. "Now then, brat, you can obey me and maybe I won't hurt you that much. Or, you can fight me and make me /really/ hurt you. Your choice."

Both gems knew there was no real choice involved, so as Jasper locked the collar around her neck, Lapis just sat back. She had heard, faintly, what happened earlier, and she knew the same or worse was about to happen to her. "Hmph, I'd almost prefer a little resistance. It's more fun to break you. Ah well, I'm not complaining too bad." She shifted away the crotch of her clothing, revealing the length of angry flesh. Lapis recoiled at the sight of it, and Jasper gave her a shock for her troubles.

"Aack!" Lapis shouted in pain from the collar, falling forward. Jasper took this chance to grab the smaller gem by the throat, picking her up and slamming her against her cell wall. She looked on in fear as the warrior gem ripped off her clothing, shuddering as her meaty fingers wandered over her construct. A gasp of pain tears its way from her throat as one of those large fingers forces its way inside of her. Lapis grunted in pain and misery, focused only on surviving the ordeal, even as her unused orifice was stretched and used.

Jasper pulled out her finger and showed it to the slighter gem. "This is all that was. And trust me, /this/!" she shouts, pressing the tip of her raging rod to the blue gem's hole, "...is much worse." Lapis whimpered in pain and looked away, unwilling to observe or accept what was about to happen. Jasper grabbed the deep blue hips and started pushing down, forcing first the tip, then the first inch inside. Lapis grit her teeth and groaned in horrifying pain, black spots starting to dance on her eyes as she is forcibly opened. Jasper didn't stop, only pulling back to thrust further inside. She started up a painful (for Lapis) pace as she worked more and more of her newest weapon inside her captured foe.

Lapis gasped and froze as she felt the large orange gem finally hilt inside of her, the absolute agony and humiliation of that moment almost breaking her then and there. And then Jasper started moving. Lapis felt her mind crack much like her gem had, leaving her a broken shell. She fell limp on Jasper's cock as it used her body. Jasper sighed in disappointment before shocking the gem. The jolt brought Lapis back, and Jasper could only laugh as she returned to abusing her body.

Lapis was in hell, for every time her mind would shut down, Jasper would shock her and make her wake back up to this nightmare. Finally, she felt a hot burst burn her insides, followed by two more. At this, Jasper dropped her suddenly to the floor, and Lapis hoped it was over. Not by a long shot.

Lapis gasped as Jasper grabbed her by the head, forcing her mouth open and onto the still throbbing member. Lapis gagged as more and more was forced into her mouth and down her throat. She could taste an almost watery taste she took to be her own mixed with a muskier taste that could only be Jasper's. She suddenly wished she needed to breathe at that point, if only so she could escape this misery. As the larger gem face-raped her, Lapis felt herself beginning to grow...hot... Even as her jaw started to hurt from the strain and her throat began to bruise, she felt her defiled slit begin to grow warm and wet.

When another hot blast scalded its way down her prey's throat, Jasper stepped back and let the prisoner cough and gag, enjoying the discomfort. "Should have started doing this years ago. Hmm, you know..." She grabbed Lapis and suddenly forced her to face the other way on her hands and knees. Lapis submitted to this treatment, knowing there was nothing she could do, but when she felt that massive pole pressing against her backdoor, she got some life back.

"N-no!" She started to struggle, and Jasper laughed. Suddenly, the ocean gem felt a massive shock run through her. When she tried to retreat to her gem, another shock forced her to stay. Still panting from the shocks, her breath catches as the first inch is buried into her behind. Tears start to fall as Jasper forces more and more into her, claiming every inch of her body. But beneath it all, Lapis could feel that burning in her loins, even through the incredible pain.

At last, Jasper reaches the end and looks down in sadistic joy to see the aching and bruised hole clinging to her length. She chuckled and began the next round of abuse, giving her victim no time to get used to it. Jasper only stopped for a moment for the singular purpose of slamming the smaller gem against the wall to fuck her harder. Lapis was sobbing in pain at this point, even as her core was dragged across the wall repeatedly by the jarring thrusts, leaving a slight smear in its wake. When Jasper finally cums again and drops her to the ground, Lapis starts panting and lightly writhing, causing Jasper to look on in interest.

"What are you doing, worm?!" She kicked the smaller gem a few times, the last one landing almost squarely between the legs. Suddenly, Lapis started spasming, eyes rolling back in her head as her cunt poured out juices. Jasper was confused. "What...just happened?" When Lapis finally got herself back together, her eyes locked onto the larger gem; they were dull, but not lifeless. Lapis slowly pulled herself to her knees before her captor, head bowed submissively. Suddenly, her hands came up, stopping inches from Jasper's still throbbing member.

"M-may I...?" Jasper was dumbstruck by this, but she swiftly grin and nudged a blue hand with the tip. Lapis started slowly stroking it, keeping her eyes bowed.

"Hmm, this is interesting... Suck on it."

"Yes... Mistress..." Lapis obeyed readily, and Jasper grinned in fierce victory.

"You serve me now?" Lapis pulled off only long enough to gasp out another yes before returning to her worship. Jasper felt her smile grow, realizing the other uses of this new tactic. [I wonder who else might react like this...]


	20. Palette Cleanser, or First Times

((Now, I'm certain we could all use a break from what just happened on the ship, so here's a complete 180. Trust me, I enjoyed writing this a lot more than writing that.))

"Okay we're leaving bye!" Steven shouted out a farewell to the gems as he and Connie rushed to the warp pad to disappear in a burst of light. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were sitting on the couch and waved him goodbye.

"Oh, I can't believe they're going on their first date," Pearl gushed. "I just hope this won't be like what happened with Rose all over again..."

"They'll be fine, P. Right Garnet?" Amethyst asked with a grin. Garnet just started to slowly smile, the faintest of flushes creeping up her cheeks at what she saw...

Connie gasped, her eyes growing wide as she looked over the landscape. She saw strawberries as far as the eye could see and off in one direction she could faintly hear running water. The sun overhead shone down warmly, making the girl feel amazing as she laughed in wonder. "Steven! This place is amazing! All of these strawberries!" The excited girl hugged her best friend, causing the boy to flush and chuckle.

"Um, yeah." Another gasp sounded as Connie registered the weapons laying about.

"Steven, what is this place?" Her tone was softer, more deferential. Steven coughed and took her hand, talking as he led her.

"Well... It used to be a battlefield. During the Rebellion, my mom and all of the other Crystal Gems fought here. All of these weapons used to belong to gems." Connie looked around quietly, gently squeezing his hand. "But now, it's all strawberries. I think it's cause of my mom's fountain."

"Fountain?" Connie asked, noticing the sounds of water had gotten louder. Steven just smiled as they crested the hill, revealing his mother's statue and fountain. Connie was awestruck, stars in her eyes. In the next second, she was pelting down the hillside, Steven's hand still in her own with the shorter boy hurrying to keep up and not drop the basket. At the bottom of the hill, Connie finally released the now panting half-gem as she ran up to the fountain. "This is amazing."

Steven finally walked up beside her. "Yeah. Also, it's a healing fountain." Connie just stares in awe. Steven leaves her to her thoughts as he sets up the picnic, humming a little tune as he does. He would glance over at her from time to time, but something he saw made him double take.

Connie was in the middle of slipping off her dress, leaving her in just her panties and a training bra. Steven immediately flushed a full red as his companion jumped into the fountain's pool. He rushed to the edge as she surfaced with a giggle. "It feels great! Come on, join me." He wasn't paying attention, as his gaze was firmly locked on her chest where her training bra had become soaked, becoming almost completely transparent. "Steven? What is it?"

He shook his head quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice what had caught his gaze. "Well, it's just, I don't have a swimsuit."

"Do what I did," she responds, resting her arms on the edge. Steven chuckled nervously as he proceeded to strip off is shirt and pants, jumping into the water with a sizable splash. When he surfaced again, he couldn't see Connie, worrying him a little. Thankfully, she had just been sneaking up on him. "Gotcha!" As her arms wrapped around him, he jolted and laughed. She held onto his back as he swam back towards the ledge, talking as they went, but he was distracted by the sensation of her slowly hardening nipples pressing into his back.

[Her nipples are getting hard... I guess the fountain's a little cold, but...] Before he can consider this any further, Connie climbs out and starts shaking dry. He can feel his face heat up when she turns back around. After soaking in the water a bit, her bra had become fully see-through, revealing her nipples standing at attention. That wasn't all, as a quick glance turned into a dumbfounded stare at his first sight of her slit.

"Steven?" At her friend's blank stare, Connie glances down, almost immediately flushing to a similar shade of red. She turned around with a short squeal, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and kneeling down. "Steven!" This shocked Steven out of his daze, and he blushed harder than before at being caught. He quickly looked in the basket and brought out the blanket, taking it over to the girl. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself.

Steven sat down facing away from her, bowing his head. "S-sorry, Connie. I was just caught off guard a little."

"It's okay, Steven," she answered quickly, hoping this wouldn't make things awkward. "Wow, didn't think that'd happen, huh?" She laughed hollowly, Steven joining in just as shallowly. He stood and went over to his clothes, but Connie stopped him. "Wait! We're still soaked, and we don't want our clothes all wet." He stopped and nodded, still facing the opposite direction. "Maybe I should have thought this through more," Connie lamented. "And with our underwear wet, they might leak through our clothes. ... Hold on." Steven stayed locked in the other direction as he heard her shifting around. "Steven, any idea where I can set these?"

He looked back and froze at the sight of Connie standing there, blanket loosely wrapped around her form, her bra and panties held in her outstretched hand. He could almost feel his blood rushing down, so much so he felt a little lightheaded, like he was going to faint. He almost did at what she did next. Noticing his oncoming unconsciousness, Connie rushed forward without a second thought...dropping the blanket and baring herself completely. At the same time, she had dropped her underwear and had the misfortune of stepping on her still soaked panties and tripping. Steven reacted as well, turning to catch her as she barreled into him.

He landed on his back with a shout, wrapping his arms instinctively around Connie. When everything was still, Steven groaned and looked down at her. "Connie, are you-" He stopped short at the realization that she was lying on top of him completely naked. Connie shook her head and looked up, very quickly reaching the same conclusion. She started to move, but found her position...compromising. She'd landed straddling the half-gem, and currently her core was resting directly on what seemed to be a growing bulge in his underwear. They both flushed a deep crimson, neither suddenly eager to move around any. Steven shifted his legs a bit and Connie gasped as she found herself grinding against that bulge with the motion, and it felt...good.

Steven had a similar reaction to the contact between them, though he was still trying to think of a way out of this embarrassing situation...until Connie did it again, purposefully. He groaned, not in pain at least not like before. She did it repeatedly, her breath getting harsher as she continued. "St-Steven," she stuttered out needily, looking up at him. Steven had thrown his head back in response to the sensations he was feeling, but when he looked down into her eyes he felt a different urge. Cupping her face in his hands, Steven leaned down to kiss this girl, his best friend, his love. It was a gentle kiss, testing the waters, but Connie didn't want that. Almost immediately she deepened the kiss, grinding against him still.

Suddenly, Steven found himself looking up at nothing, as Connie moved down to tug on his briefs. He shifted and helped her remove them, and then they were kissing again furiously. Connie slowly wrapped her hand around his length, drawing a shiver from the boy. "Connie..." he whispered softly. She interrupted him with another kiss as she started grinding against him again. Suddenly, Steven grabbed her hips, startling her from her kissing. "Can I...?" he asked softly, looking down between them, where the tip of his length was pressing against her entrance, not quite pushing in.

Connie, despite all that had already happened, blushed softly as she nodded. The pair of young lovers shifted to have Connie sitting up more to help guide him in. His hands rested on her hips to hold her steady as she held herself above him. A single nod between them acted as the signal, and Connie started pressing down. She winced a little at the feeling of penetration, but she kept going. Steven stopped when he saw her flinch harder, a muffled cry of pain escaping her lips. "Connie? Are you okay?" He was worried, more concerned about her than what they're doing.

"I-I'm fine. It's just my hymen. The faster we get past it, the sooner it'll feel better." He nodded and sat up on his elbows to kiss her. At that moment, Connie dropped down fully onto his lap. Steven held her as she shook with the pain of it, giving her time to get used to it. He held back despite the immense pleasure he felt, the tightness, the warmth, all of it wrapping around him. In the end, Connie is the one to take the next step, raising herself up to drop back down. They share a moan, waves of pleasure pulsating through their bodies. Connie, already lost in the sensations of the act, began bouncing up and down, gradually getting faster, leaving Steven to keep up with her pace.

But, she can't hold this rapid pace for long, and soon finds herself merely grinding against him, all of him buried inside of her. "St-steven!" He nods, certain of what she wants. He hugs her tight to his chest and rolls them over, and after giving her a tender kiss, he gives her what she wants. His thrusts are steady and strong, pounding into her and grinding against her clit on each thrust. Her moans grew in volume and frequency, and she wrapped her legs around his waist with the sole goal of getting him deeper.

"Connie, I-" Steven trailed off, unsure of what he was feeling, but Connie understood. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him furiously as the two shared a massive release, the perfect ending to their first coupling. Even as they began to glow...

When they came to, everything seemed more intense. "Steven, that was..." "Amazing..." It took them a moment to realize their voices came from the same source. Looking down, the pair realized they had fused into Stevonnie in their moment of orgasm. "Whoa, this is..." "Interesting." Their body was sleek and athletic, but filled out more, with pert breasts...and a much larger shaft than Steven's. Without delay, their hands start exploring, starting at the breasts. "Ooh, our nipples..." "They're so sensitive..." They gave some attention to their chest, but more pressing matters held their attention.

Reaching between their legs, one hand wrapped around the shaft slowly. "Whoa, it's so hot. So this is what a penis feels like," Connie commented from within the fusion. The other hand reached below, but found something unexpected. They squeaked as a finger slipped into the pussy resting beneath their cock. "Whoa, so we have a p-pussy too?" Steven mused, moving their finger some more. Their breath grew heavier as the hands moved, one feeling every inch of their respectable rod, the other probing the entrance to their dripping hole.

"So..." "Good..." For a time, the pair lose themselves in the intense sensations, the pleasure being bounced back and forth and amplified by their fused state. "Gonna..." "Cum!" They groaned loudly as they came, cock spewing thick white seed, pussy pouring out juice. They slumped down, exhausted by the intense activity of pleasuring their shared form. Under such conditions, the fusion didn't last long, and soon Steven and Connie found themselves apart, but holding each other close, together in a different way.

"Steven, that was amazing."

"Y-yeah."

"I'm glad my first time was with you," Connie sighed, leaning her head on his chest. He echoed the sentiment and just held her close.

In the shade of Rose's statue and with the scent of strawberries on the wind, the couple slept, content with their newfound dynamic.

((Okay, I will admit, this was way too long in the making. And I tried to finish writing this many times. Scout's honor! But it ended up taking a night with insomnia to get me on here and typing. Well, here we are, a nice palette cleanser after Jasper had some fun. And next up, things will get even more interesting. Still not sure how I'll do it without getting repetitive, I mean for real. Three Pearls? So many "Pearl"s and "Blue"s and "Yellow"s and "she"s and it's just going to be a clusterfuck-both figuratively and literally!))


	21. A or B, or C?

((So, I'm finally back at college and I'm going to try to keep up on my requests more. Likely to fail, but fuck it. Anyway, since I've seen some people asking for it...

After hearing about what happened in the drill, Connie has a few words for the green Crystal Gem.))

"Connie, this is Peridot!"

Steven was ecstatic as he introduced the two, certain they would be best friends. Unfortunately, within moments of meeting, both slight girls immediately determined their relationship-rivals. Only one could have Steven. They played nice while Steven was around, but it wasn't long before the Gems called him away for something.

"So, you are 'the Connie' that I have heard of. Hmph, well, you may leave now. I satisfy every possible job you fill, and better. You are obsolete, human."

"Don't even think of it. I'm Steven's best friend, his- We matter to each other." Connie grinned with what she said next. "We've even fused."

Peridot spluttered and tried to come up with a comeback. "W-well, St-steven and I h-have- H-have- WE'VE FUCKED!" The pale green gem covered her mouth, Connie mirroring her, both flushing darkly. Then, Connie frowned and stepped forward.

"Guess what? So. Have. We."

Peridot leered in anger and lunged at the human girl, tackling her to the ground. "Only one of us gets Steven! And it should be whoever is better for him! It should be me!"

Connie shouted as she flipped them over, easily countering the engineer. "No way. How can you protect him? And you don't know how to comfort him like humans do, you don't know what he needs!"

Peridot kicked her back, causing the green suit to rip, most of the front falling away with Connie. The human girl fell on her back with a grunt, the gem pouncing and tearing at Connie's dress. Back and forth went the tide of battle, until both were stripped bare and stood glaring at each other, panting.

"There's no way a human like you could be good enough for Steven. He's a quartz, a warrior, a leader! He deserves an elite gem such as myself."

"Elite? Ha! Way I've heard it, strength is valued, right?" The young human smirked and tackled her foe, using her combat training to pummel the defenseless technician. Within moments, Peridot lay on the ground in a daze, hands raised to protect herself. Connie smirked in victory and pealed off her fallen-foe's glasses, tossing them aside. "See? I win. And now..."

Peridot gazed up in confusion until suddenly three slender fingers forced themselves into her tight entrance. She yelped and couldn't stifle a moan, much to her chagrin. Connie continued, her other hand torturing a forest green nipple. Peri groaned and decided to fight back, jamming a knee up between Connie's legs and rubbing it there. They went back and forth, and before long both were moaning in pleasure.

Suddenly, Connie slammed her lips into Peridot's, silencing a rather loud moan. Touches slowed and grew soft, and before long they were slowly grinding against each other's bodies.

"Maybe...there's room to share?" Connie smiled at the engineer's offer, nodding. "Speaking of, something I've wanted to try..."

Connie squeaked and looked down, seeing an average sized member suddenly rising between them. Within moments, her sweat-sheened body was bouncing up and down along the gem's cock, thrusts away from orgasm.

Steven returned later, bidding goodnight to the gems. As they disappeared into the temple, Steven retreated to his bed. Suddenly, he was attacked from the darkness and pinned to the bed. He panicked, going slackjaw at the sight.

Connie and Peridot were both bare and glistening with juices, Connie visibly dripping with cum. Moreso, they were working together to strip his lower half, Peridot moving first to swallow it down and bob her head. Steven's eyes rolled back into his head, Connie climbing up to kiss him and press her chest against him. He barely had time to react before Peridot pulled off and pulled Connie down onto his cock.

He was hilted in seconds, Connie moaning and leaning forward. "Steven, you feel..."

"Does he feel better than me?" Peridot asked her somewhat petulantly, leaning over her shoulder and kissing along the girl's neck. Connie hummed pleasantly, gasping and looking back suddenly. Steven could only assume that Peridot had filled Connie's backdoor, especially when the sandwiched human started panting and bouncing faster.

"You both feel...wonderful..." Connie moaned loudly. Peridot groped her shared lover as she pounded into her from behind. Steven, meanwhile, was kissing her deeply and thrusting up into her.

They all moaned out and came together in the end, Connie losing consciousness from the intense pleasure. Steven just wrapped an arm around her before pulling his other lover down for a kiss and a smile.

"So... What happened between you two?"

Peridot blushed and pulled out of Connie's ass before laying down on Steven's other side. "Well... After you left, we got into a fight over who was better for you. And, I suppose we realized that we didn't have to fight or make you choose."

Steven hummed thoughtfully, looking down at his arms full of nubile flesh. "Well, I don't think I mind."

Connie finally woke with a yawn, snuggling into her love's chest. She looked over and gave Peridot a chaste kiss before looking at Steven. "So...all together now?"

Steven nodded, quietly fondling each of the girls with a smile.


	22. Concessions

((Since I'm a big fan of young!Pearl and seeing her fucked, here we go.))

Pearl waved away Greg's offer of a ride, insistent on doing this herself. As her slim, pale body slipped through the human city, Pearl thought over the circumstances. The mayor of the human city had expressed some worries over the gems and their mission, in particular the few corrupted gems that made their presence known nearby. So, the gems had decided to negotiate, with Pearl offering to go as representative.

At the mayor's residence, she was led in to where the mayor waited in his office. It was there, alone at last, that her plan could come into play. She had enjoyed her last deal with Greg, and she licked her lips at the prospect of experiencing it again. She'd finally found something she especially loved about humans, and that was being fucked. And that was her plan, after all.

With the door closed, Pearl decided to make her intent obvious. As she phased off the thin cloth of her outfit, his eyes went wide in shock. And when she kneeled down with her mouth hanging open and her tongue lolling out, it wasn't too difficult to convince him to play along.

As his hands locked on the sides of her head and his cock pushed down her throat, she was glad to feel that now familiar flood of juices from below. With the mayor handling things above, she had the freedom to tease her pussy and pump her long fingers in and out.

For his part, Dewey was pounding away at her face with almost violent thrusts, either aware that she doesn't breathe or not caring if she does. She couldn't have drawn breath if she wanted to, and she didn't give it much thought. She was too focused on analyzing his cock and his responses. He was only about as long as Greg, and he didn't have as much thickness as Rose's preferred human. It did, however, have a series of thick, pulsing veins that felt interesting sliding along her tongue and she suspected it would have similar effects in her pussy.

Standing, she pushed him back onto the chair and straddled him. Greg had taken charge before, but she didn't want this human having that control. She'd reconsider for Greg, but so far...

Her pussy swallowed the length presented, and Dewey had to bite his lip and hold back with everything in order to avoid cumming. His arms wrapped tight around her body and held her still as he got used to her. Pearl sighed and squeezed her muscles rythmically, drawing another gasp from the leader of Beach City. Even holding her body still, he couldn't prevent her from bringing him nirvana.

So, he decided on plan B. He started to fuck her with every ouce of strength in his body, and then Pearl was satisfied with this decision. Not as good as Greg, but she still enjoyed being used as a cum dump like this. The human grunted and eagerly used and abused her petite entrance.

They made quite a sight, with her slim body twitching and gyrating as her almost impossibly small cunt took everything in stride. Dewey had his hands and lips wandering over her porcelain skin, from her perfectly curving ass and her milky soft thighs to her blue-capped breasts and her soft lips.

He came first buried deep inside of her core, filling her womb with her favorite warmth. His tongue was halfway down her throat, left hand cupping her ass while sneaking a finger into her ass, right hand sliding along her slender neck and circling around it as much as he can. The entire time, Pearl was moaning on him as she rode, getting her first release of the night.

After that was a marathon, and she wanted to see just how long a human could last. She had to stop to let him rest a few times, which annoyed her. During these periods, she made do with excessive masturbation. It got better after she found an award of his about the right shape. She enjoyed the way the globe at the end lodged into her womb and fucked in and out.

But, she got what she wanted. Before the night was over, Dewey had given her every drop of cum he had in every way he could. He had filled her ass with her bent over his desk, chest rubbing against the laminated wood. She swallowed down no less than three loads, gladly sucking him down. He'd even had her with her upper half hanging out the window as he painted her back with his spunk. She tried anything she could think of and let Dewey do anything he wanted.

When she returned to the temple in the morning, all was set. She even had time leftover to stop by Greg's van and suck him off in his sleep. She couldn't wait for next time. Maybe Greg would be willing for another round? Or maybe something...bigger...


	23. Kevin Wins ((TRIGGER: RAPE))

((Kevin comes back to haunt them, now struck by the same obsession he once impressed upon others, and Connie is the one who will pay.))

***WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING! RAPE, ABUSE, ETC***

Connie sighed as she walked home. There had been delays on her way home from school, and her parents were both at work. "Man, I can't wait until training day. To fuse with Steven again..."

Suddenly, darkness. She was generally confused, it was like the lights just went out. When she woke, she was tied up in a dark place, dimly realizing it was a car trunk. She was scared, very very scared. She was in grave danger and she had no way of calling for help. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but eventually, the trunk opened. She had the sense to feign unconsciousness, and was gratified when she was calmly carried away. She chanced a single glance, as she was dropped some and she felt her head fall below her body. She looked up and was shocked to see Kevin, the asshole from the rave and the race.

He looked like he'd been through some rough times, but his smile was ecstatic, mad. He was giggling as he opened the door and carried her in. She closed her eyes before he could start looking down. She'd hoped he would just set her on the couch and leave her be, but instead he took her into a room and strapped her down onto what felt like a sawhorse. She was worried about what came next, especially considering her position. She was bent over on her front, her round, pert buttocks up in the air. She was wearing her school skirt, a short bit of cloth, and underneath she had plain white panties. Her legs and arms were each cuffed to the legs of the sawhorse, spreading her and effectively restraining her.

When she heard him reenter the room, she decided on a gambit. "K-Kevin. Please, j-just, let me g-go." He started chuckling darkly, dragging his fingers over her back. He fitted a blindfold over her eyes and a gag between her lips before she could resist, and she knew that her chances were dwindling fast. But she didn't know how fast.

Kevin was manic, his prize just within reach. He would break her first, make her his slave. Then he would break the boy, make him pay for defying him. Then, he'd make them form his true goal. His match. His Stevonnie.

Connie flinched and tried to scream as his cock buried into her asshole without mercy. Six inches long and thicker than Steven's, it hurt, bad, especially going in dry as it had. Her first tear didn't fall until his first load filled her backdoor. She was glad of the reprieve, knowing a human must rest.

She didn't cry again until he came again, this time in her pussy. He'd pounded her tiny hole with reckless abandon, seeking only to dominate her. But this time, he didn't stop, keeping up his pace. She felt her body growing very hot, and she felt only shame as she felt her first reluctant orgasm barreled through her. Her body was in terrible pain, and it grew worse when he pulled out her gag only to plug her third hole with his cum-soaked cock. It tasted horrendous, and she discovered she'd started bleeding somewhere judging by the taste of iron in her mouth.

She struggled to swallow the thick load of jism he blasted down her narrow throat, but she managed to avoid throwing up. She was thankful for the next reprieve, and when she heard the door close, she was certain she was safe for a time. But how long...?

A week before a change. A week of being force fed cum and sparse food, even as he repeatedly ruined her holes and used her to sate his lust. A week before she cried again. A week before he brought in Steven. She never saw a thing, she heard only his screams, and his sobs whenever Kevin stopped to fuck her. It was then that she cracked, breaking just so. Kevin told her there was one way to save Steven. Give him what he wants. Give him Stevonnie.

She agreed.

She stumbled to Steven, his body covered in cuts and bruises. She held him close and soon they began to glow.

Finally, Stevonnie sat before him, body worn but still supple. Kevin was finally happy, he got them. Stevonnie was his.

He bent them over and slid into their pussy, not blinking as he reached around to jerk their cock. Stevonnie moaned loudly, against their instincts, but as his cock violated their entrance, they were breaking. They slumped, and when the light faded, he found himself cumming into her ass as the boy's cum pumped into her pussy. He wanted more.

Now he took them both freely, tasting of them and watching them taste of another, all before forcing them to fuse and fucking his prize. He held them for a month, long enough to notice the girl's stomach begin to grow. He held them a month before the gems found him.

He fell quickly under the assault, body shattering under their blows. Connie and Steven were rescued, returned to normal. The damage as close to undone as it gets. And Kevin was...forgotten...

But still, the nightmares persisted, shared nightmares and memories haunting them. Pain forgotten...only in the act of fucking. And then...they started to want more.


	24. Pearl Party

((Oh shit, I thought I already posted this, lol.))

"Wait out here."

"Yes, my Diamond."

The three Pearls spoke almost in unison, watching their diamonds enter the chamber to speak. They had long grown used to the extended meetings their Diamonds attended, and so had eventually found a way to while away the hours and often days that made up such meetings. Three slim, pale figures came together, White, Blue, and Yellow respectively, their slender fingers beganinning to wander.

They didn't waste time, phasing away their clothes and growing more heated, lips joining fingers, gliding across pale, smooth flesh. As they always seemed to start, Blue and Yellow gently laid White Pearl on the ground, lips moving across her body. Blue began at her fingers, making her way to the pale slope of the other pearl's shoulder, while Yellow started from her thin ankles, slowing along the smooth plane of White's inner thigh. The palest pearl sighed softly, baring herself before the others, head lolling back in anticipation. Blue lips moved to clamp around a pale nipple, drawing a gasp from the currently submissive White Pearl, deepening into a soft moan. Yellow allowed her to enjoy herself, casually pressing her lips closer and closer to that thin cleft, before suddenly kissing her right on that moistening slit of flesh. White gasped and arched her back, moaning as Yellow teased along the other pearl's pussy, the tip of her tongue gently pressing inside. Blue, not to be outdone, started to nibble and suckle on the nipple in her grasp, slender fingers taking hold of the free nipple to torture the sensitive bud.

White gasped and moaned, a hand finding its way into each attending pearl's hair to pull them closer. Blue Pearl responded by releasing a nipple to drag her lips and teeth along the slender neck of her companion. Yellow Pearl went for a larger reaction, moving to tease the more submissive gem's erect clit, two long fingers sliding far into that soaking cleft of flesh and heat. White groaned and bucked her hips, legs wrapping around Yellow's body, unwilling to release her. A jealous Blue frowned before kissing White deeply, lips hungrily devouring, tongue forcing its way in, muffling her moans as Yellow gets more insistent.

Yellow looked up, more than a little jealous herself at the sight of her White and Blue counterparts locked together, kissing furiously. A soft smirk is the only warning provided before Yellow slides a hand between the pair of pale blue things, fingers roughly pushing inside of a much wetter pussy than one would think. Blue moaned loudly, breaking the kiss with White. Thus started the next act of their play. White and Yellow, the more dominant of the three pearls, shifted their attentions to the far more submissive Blue. Pushed onto her back, Blue started blushing as lips and fingers claimed every inch they could find. Yellow moved her way up while White moved down, meeting around Blue's stomach to share a searing kiss. Blue was breathing heavily as she watched them, wanting more, but afraid to ask.

Finally, White buried her face between those blue thighs to start a rapid and eager assault on that sopping hole. Meanwhile, Yellow roughly pinched and pulled on the petite breasts presented to her, all the while pressing gentle kisses to Blue's neck as a startling counterpoint. Blue Pearl allowed her companions to claim every inch they desired, feeling her unnecessary breathing grow labored as the sensations grew more and more intense. But suddenly, White and Yellow pull back, Blue taking a moment to realize she'd been abandoned. When she looked up, though, she realized why. Act three was beginning, heralded by the two sizable cocks bobbing in front of her.

Suddenly ravenous, Blue let her control slip as she lunged forward, taking a length in each hand and nuzzling one of them lovingly. The Pearls above her mumbled appreciatively and let her work, White moaning as lips met her tip. Blue sighed around the pale head, kissing it before sliding it inside to suckle on. In her other hand, she stroked Yellow's rod, thumb rubbing the tip. White grabbed the kneeling Pearl's head, thrusting slowly inside her mouth. Blue moaned and let herself be used, transfering her hand to the soft orbs hanging beneath Yellow, fondling them as she strokes her faster.

Blue whimpers when they pull away, wanting more. Well, that's what they plan on giving her. They lay Blue back down on her back, leaving her splayed and with Yellow kneeling abover her head, throbbing length dripping pre onto her prey's face. They give her no time, no quarter, as they each impaled her on an end. White slid into her sopping cooch, thrusting skillfully deep inside of her. Meanwhile, Yellow wrapped slender fingers around her neck and proceeded to fuck her face. Blue moaned ecstatically around the length in her throat, hands moving to tease her own breasts.

The slender shapes continued to writhe and moan, Blue gagging from time to time. Alas, it comes to an end, thrusts growing ragged as Yellow pulls out, painting the gasping Pearl's face pale white, even as White thrust deep, filling her with warmth. But they aren't done. No, Blue shudders, sitting up, even as White turns her around to hold her in her lap. Blue gasped as that still rock-hard length pressed between her pert buttcheeks, Yellow smirking as she kneeled before her, leaning in to lick some cum off of her face.

Blue was racked by pleasure as the other girls pushed inside. Her still sensitive pussy screamed in pleasure, even as her breasts and nech were kissed and bitten. White pounded her from behind, kissing the back of her neck oh so gently. The pleasure-filled Pearl moaned as she was launched into another orgasm, followed by another and two more. By the time the other Pearls throb and fill her body with their spunk, Blue is lost in a world of pleasure, eyes vague and unfocused.

"Well, what have we here?"

The Pearls looked up in unison, identical faces of fear and awe at seeing the Diamonds above them.

White Diamond tittered and leaned down. "I think our Pearls were just...occupying themselves. What say we help them?"

Within moments, each Pearl is in the hands of their Diamond. Blue Pearl lies back as her mistress's middle finger pushed gradually inside, filling her in a most delicious way. Yellow Diamond has her Pearl facefirst in her pussy, sucking and gnawing on her bulbous clit and grinding against the labia. White Diamond was holding her Pearl in her hand, the slim form kneeling and facing away as the Diamond's long, slender tongue slid along her entrance before pushing inside.

"My Diamond!"


	25. Trade

((Fish. Fuck It, Shit Happens. LET'S DO THIS!))

"W-w-w-w-?"

"I said I thought it could be...interesting," Lapis repeated to her love, blushing deep navy as she did.

"You actually want to-"

"I've seen you look at Amethyst," Lapis said deadpan, causing the green gem to flush in response. "Look, neither of us liked them in the beginning, but now... I mean, they make it work. And you know you wanna try Jasper." Peri blushed deeper before finally nodding.

"They were all okay with changing up the schedule and letting me go with Pearl and you with Amethyst. Even Jasper said we shouldn't start rotation with her." They nodded and kissed once before following into their chosen partner's rooms.

As Pearl beckoned her in, Lapis took a moment to look at the fountains appreciably. The water certainly made her feel better. And it'll help for later.

Pearl patted the bed atop the tallest fountain and sat. "Lapis, I must say, I'm glad you and Peridot decided to join our little group. It's so much fun."

"I guess." The blue gem was still uncertain as she sat next to her partner for the night. "Well, let's get to it?"

Pearl giggled and leaned in, kissing her softly. Lapis flinched a little at first, mind trying to reject it, thinking of Peridot. But she relaxed quickly and kissed back, wanting to let herself enjoy this. They were sitting close and pulled each other closer as they laid back, just kissing and petting lightly. Pearl was the one to take the next step, phasing away her outfit. Lapis pulled back to look at her and blushed as she followed suit.

"Like what you see?" Lapis laughed and nodded at the question, leaning in to kiss again as she relaxed. Peri was okay with it, she was okay with it, everyone was okay. Blue hands wandered over pale flesh, cupping the Pearl's breasts, thumbs rubbing over blue-flushed nipples. Pearl laid back, submissive nature showing through as she let the other gem have her way.

Lapis pulled them closer, chest to chest, as she deepened the kiss. Their small, soft breasts rubbed against each other as their legs interlaced, cores grinding against thighs, their arms wrapped around the other. "More..." Pearl moaned, pussy sopping wet.

Since she was apparently in the role of top for this, Lapis sat up and shifted a cock into existence, average sized. Pearl got onto her knees and looked up into blue eyes as she licked the tip slowly, steadily taking all of it into her mouth. The blue gem shivered in pleasure. With Peridot, they mostly kept to just missionary when they used cocks, so this was new. The servant gem eagerly bobbed her head up and down, tongue swirling around the sea blue length...

Pearl squeaked at a sudden shape prodding her pussy, glancing back to see tendrils of water poking at her lower holes. She glanced up to Lapis's smirking face just as they pushed inside, the power forcing her face down onto the cock before her.

Lapis cared for the other crystal gems, but she didn't love them like she loved Peridot. So, she felt the freedom to get a little...rougher. Hands in cream-colored hair, Lapis forced her up and down along her length as the thick tendrils of water pounded the submissive gem's lower holes. Every thrust and impact forced Pearl harder down, gagging and groaning under the punishment and loving every second of it.

When Lapis finally pulled her off, Pearl could only pant and moan, eyes glazed. "W-wow..." The tendrils never stopped moving, pumping in and out in counter time and driving Pearl up the wall in pleasure. "Peri...is lucky..." she panted.

Lapis grinned and pulled Pearl into a kiss. "This is only the beginning, my toy." More tendrils breached the surface, wrapping up Pearl's limbs and holding her aloft, Lapis following casually on a hand of water. Water pounded away at all three of Pearl's holes as Lapis watched, stroking her cock. Pearl was a lurid sight, eyes rolling back in her head and flexing against the water holding her, a watery tendril filling her mouth again and again. Lapis moaned as she watched, stroking and teasing herself, enjoying the sight.

"Enough playing, I wanna fuck you." Pearl moaned as she was suddenly left empty and lowered down, back bent forcefully to bare her petite chest to the other gem.

"Please, please, do it!" the pale gem begged, eyes closed and hips shaking. Lapis grinned and grabbed her hips, bringing her down onto the navy length. Lapis may not be the biggest, but Pearl was sensitive from the pounding she took a minute ago, and she was just glad to be filled again. "Yes!" she moaned out, tongue lolling as she was fucked by the eager sea gem.

Lapis thrust up, enjoying the domination of the servant gem, as she leaned up to suck and bite on the pale breasts presented. She was always so gentle with her little green gem, not wanting to hurt her lover. But with Pearl, she could let loose, and she was loving it, thrusting harder into the paler form. She grinned wider as she pulled out, Pearl's slutty moans begging for more like music to the blue gem's ears as she sized her tool up, planning on really giving it to her.

Pearl screamed in pleasure as something she'd more expect from Jasper proceeded to try and tear her in two. She looked down and saw Lapis had shoved half of a foot-long monster into her sopping hole, the rest of it on its way to filling her. She came, hard, around that massive tool, and that was before Lapis managed to hilt, the Pearl's stomach distending. Lapis grinned at the tightness around her, pumping in and out. She was very glad she decided to do this, especially as she deposited her first load of the night into that slender form.

Elsewhere in the temple, a similar theme was unfolding with Homeworld Gems dominating Crystal Gems.

Peridot wore leather straps like a dress, bouncing atop of a purple gem bound in green chains, moaning as she was filled with a very different length than she was used to.

Garnet was facedown and biting the pillow as the massive Quartz pounded away at her rear, having lost that night's battle for dominance. Even this was another challenge, because if Jasper managed to break the fusion, Ruby and Sapphire would be hers to play with.

That night, every release was another bond formed, and pleasure was had by all.


End file.
